le mélimélo du destin
by fausbourg V
Summary: Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Après tout ce temps, je vous annonce une réécriture totale de cette fiction sous le titre de Turn around. Merci à tous ceux qui ont continué à me suivre et à ceux qui me découvre. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**_auteur: fausbourg_**

**_bêtalectrice: bubulle_**

_**titre: le mélimélo du destin**_

_**index:**_

_**prologue**_

**_chap 1: mission et échec_**

**_chap 2: colère et solitude_**

**_chap 3: malaise et départ_**

**_chap 4: 6 ans et quelques mois_**

**_chap 5: rencontres et secrets._**

**_chap 6: peur et incompréhension._**

**_chap 7: acceptation et nouvel avenir._**

_**épilogue**_

**_auteur: Fausbourg Van_**

**_bêtalectrice: Seiryu, ou bubulle pour les intimes.lol._**

**_disclamers:j'ai beau essayer de soudoyer leur créateur et Sunrise, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Snif!_**

_**Mais je me console avec quelques personnages hauts en couleurs de ma délirante imagination.**_

**_dédicace: j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à poster cette fic; aussi, j'en profite pour l'offrir à ma petite, mais non moins des moindres, bêtalectrice qui vient d'avoir 18 ans._**

**_rating: je sais pas trop...help me Bubulle!!! Please!_**

****

_**prologue**_

**__**

Dans quelques heures la nuit tombera, et, la roue du Destin se mettra en marche. L'Amour et l'Amitié en seront les plus touchés.

Il est 15h47. La tension n'a de cesse de monter dans la nouvelle planque où nos cinq pilotes ont élu domicile quelques jours auparavant. Chacun, à sa manière, recherche le calme avant la tempête.

Wufei Chang lit un roman, assis dans son fauteuil favoris, lunettes sur le nez... Mais son apparente tranquilité est réduite à néant par l'extrême réflexion que souligne le froncement de ses sourcils.

Quatre Raberba Winner a décidé de tout oublier avant l'heure fatidique en s'occupant; la cuisine est le lieu parfait pour un tel besoin, lui pemettant, de plus, de préparer un repas léger et plein de sucres lents. L'idéal pour un repas précédent une mission.

Trowa Barton, quant à lui, ne cache en rien son air soucieux, mais ne semble guère se préoccuper de l'importante mission. Que peut-il lui causer un tel soucis?

Duo Maxwell, autrement connu sous le doux nom de Shinigami, tente en vain de se départir de son anxiété en démontant et remontant sa fidèle armure pour la énième fois.

Heero Yui, isolé dans sa chambre à l'étage de leur planque, s'est roulé en boule sur son lit (étrange quand on connaît le personnage!) et espère de tout coeur que cette douleur ne l'empêchera pas d'être opérationnel pour cette nuit.

Voilà! Je sais que c'est très court mais ce n'est qu'un prologue, alors...: interdiction de tuer l'auteur si vous voulez la suite!

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ( précision: c'est ma toute première fic)? Reviews?! merci!

EXTRAIT

**_chapitre 1:_** mission et échec

- 01 à 02 et 03. On laisse les gundams en retrait, ils seraient une gêne pour 04 et 05.

- 03. Compris.

- 02. Oki. Let's go!!!!

- Duo, calme-toi.

- Vivi quat-chan... ... SHINIGAMI IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MAXWELL!!!


	2. mission et échec

**_Chapitre 1:_** mission et échec

- 01 à 02 et 03. On laisse les gundams en retrait, ils seraient une gêne pour 04 et 05.

- 03. Compris.

- 02. Oki. Let's go!!!!

- Duo, calme-toi.

- Vivi quat-chan... ... SHINIGAMI IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MAXWELL!!!

- Vi Wufy?

- 02!

- Ok Hee-chan, je suis sage! ( un Duo sage? on aura tout vu! lol)

Les trois premières armures dissimulées non loin de la base, leurs pilotes atteignent leur cible sans alerter quiconque. Soudain, les alarmes se déclenchent, laissant supposer aux trois équipiers que...

- DEUX GUNDAMS! DEUX GUNDAMS NOUS ATTAQUENT!!!!!

- Niveau originalité, on repassera.

- Contente-toi d'effectuer ta mission sans te faire repérer, 02.

- Je sais, _gros soupir du dit 02_.

5minutes plus tard...

POV Duo:

Voilà, la dernière bombe est posée. Piuf! Bon, ben... je n'ai plus qu'à chercher mon petit tigrou pour lui dire de déguerpir à toute vitesse avant que tout ne lui saute à la figure. C'est où déjà !?? Argh! Tête en l'air que je suis! Un vrai "baka" comme dirait certain.

Ah, bah voilà ! C'était pas dur, suffisait de me laissez faire par mes jambes et mon cœur !!

Bon, j'espère qu'il est seul, sinon je suis très très mal !!

Question de dernière minute : je réfléchis avant ou après avoir défoncé la porte ? ... Pas le temps ! Il ne reste plus que 23 minutes ! Speedy Gonzales à l'attaaaaque!

-Canari ! It's me ! Pose cette vilaine arme ! Pose pas de question ! Cours !

- Bonjour bébé. Oui, je vais bien, mer...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir que je le tire déjà à travers les couloirs. Quel casse-tête cette base ! Ils pouvaient pas fournir le plan ?!? Argh ! JE LES DETESTE !!!!!!!! Sauf Tigrou ! (très guimauve! pas tuer l'auteur!).

- Duo, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans cette base si ce n'est pas pour me voir?

- Euh... Jocker?... 'suis sûr que tu veux pas le savoir... Sorry.

- Laisse-moi deviner... ton travail de terroriste ?! Duo, tu sais... tu pourrais... AÏE! Questcequiya?

Fin POV Duo.

POV de l'inconnu/Tigrou/Canari ( j'en passe et des meilleurs):

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pourquoi est-il si tendu à présent ? Duo, qu'est-ce que...?

Ah! Je comprends mieux maintenant : 01 bloque notre avancée. Donc il s'agissait bien d'une attaque de masse. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir agir si je veux éviter que l'un d'entre nous ne se transforme en passoire...

Attendez une seconde… Pourquoi tu ne t'armes pas chaton ? Surtout quand il te menace de son arme à feu ! A moins que ce ne soit moi sa cible...

- Ecoute Hee-Chan...

courage duo!! ( très ... ) (**bubulle: là, j'avoue, je comprends pas trop qui dit ça… moi: devine! c'est le canari/tigrou...enfin bref c'est celui-dont-on-ignore-le-nom-pour-le-moment.)**

- Traître!

Tiens ! Je suis certain que Lady Une ne peut être plus froide et mordante que lui. Et Duo qui ne réagit toujours pas ! Il semble pourtant en colère et... triste. Triste ?! 0o pourquoi ? Pour moi ? Pour lui ?

- S'il te plaît... Ecoute-moi avant de...

- STOP! Je n'ai rien à entendre venant de toi ! Tu es un traître et rien de plus ! Mais tu peux te féliciter de ton don de comédien, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de ta trahison auparavant!

- Heero ! Att...

- Tais-toi ! Tu attendras d'être devant les mads pour essayer de te justifier !

Il y avait tant de hargne dans ses paroles qu'il me fallait intervenir. Pauvre Duo...

- Jeune homme...

- Quant à vous ! Vous...

- (Je déteste me faire interrompre. Calme. Zen.) Calmez-vous ! De plus, vous ne me semblez pas aller au mieux et...

- Depuis quand le général en chef des armées de Oz s'inquiète-t-il pour un pilote de gundam ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce renégat vous mange dans la main que nous allons faire de même !

Le ton était bien top monté pour que je me risque à quoi que ce soit.

Quant à Duo... Je ne sais que penser... Pourquoi je m'en étonne ? Cela a toujours été ainsi quand... enfin bref... 01 n'a pas l'air bien, il m'inquiète. Il n'a de cesse de trembler. Son arme semble même trop lourde pour son bras.

Fin POV de Treize ( on aura compris)

- Je suis désolé Heero, mais nous devons passer. Il est hors de question que l'on reste plus longtemps alors que tout va exploser. Désolé, mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, je vais devoir...

- Dégaines-en un seul, UN seul Duo ! Et tu le regretteras !

Treize, pendant ce court échange, tentait d'approcher le jeune rebelle dans la perspective de le désarmer, mais Heero le voit, une balle le stoppe, le ratant de peu. Dès lors, tout bascule. ( tatatadam!)

Le pilote du Deathscythe veut se jeter ( pas ce " jeter" là, bande de pervers! lol) sur le nippon **(NdSeiryu : le beau brun ténébreux asiatique aussi froid qu'un iceberg… mais quoi ? il est si mignon Heero moi: vivi je confirme! Il est à tomber à la renverse, même si il reste froid et muet comme une carpe.lol )**, reçoit une balle dans l'abdomen, et, assiste, le souffle hératique **( Seiryu: là, j'ai pas tout compris… hiératique ? moi: non, j'avais fait une faute de frappe. C'était à prévoir avec la pression que tu me mettais dessus pour que je finisse ce chap!)**, impuissant à la chute d'Heero. Il veut se relever, mais un canon sur sa tempe l'en dissuade. Trowa.

- Tu tombe bien, mec. Hee-Chan s'est...

- Es-tu le coupable?

- o.o... Quoi ?... ah ! Non, c'est pas moi! Juré ! Boys don't lie. Par contre... Je... Vais...

Epuisé par la perte de sang, le pilote 02 s'effondre et cherche à retrouver son souffle. Treize, voulant lui porter secours (quel preux chevalier! dsl mais c'est pas vraiment mon perso préféré), s'arrête sous la pression du regard incendiaire du seul pilote de gundam encore opérationnel. Le général n'a pas le temps de plus approfondir ses pensées que 03 prévient les renforts et aide Duo à s'adosser au mur.

Trowa ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir face à Treize. Son ennemi. Cependant, il sent que ce dernier n'est pas étranger à l'altercation de ses deux amis. Bon, le plus important d'abord ! et tandis qu'il prend doucement le petit nippon dans ses bras, il s'adresse à l'Allemand :

- Partez avant que les autres arrivent et que je ne change d'idée. Nous règlerons ça une autre fois.

Bien qu'un peu hésitant, le général part sans se retourner et fuit la base. Oui, ils se reverraient.

- Oh ! Allah !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Après, 04. On avorte la mission. Tu prends 02. Je m'occupe de 01.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Les gundams ont quitté la base en feu et retournent à la planque **(pour faire plaisir à bubulle!) **, une maison de campagne abandonnée.

- 05 aux autres. Rapport 03 !

Trowa, aux commandes du Wing, se pose aussi des questions. Un bref regard au jeune homme reposant sur son torse suffit à le décider, et il raconte le peu qu'il sait, tout en omettant la présence de Treize.

- Merci, Trowa. Pour le reste, je crois que nous allons devoir attendre le réveil de l'un d'entre eux, après les avoir soignés à la maison. Wufei, il va falloir prévenir Sally pour qu'elle se charge de Duo, soupira Quatre.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il aura attisé votre curiosité pour la suite !!!

Bon je vous laisse !

Et merci à ma fidèle Bubulle qui met du coeur à l'ouvrage pour que vous ayez les chapitres au plus vite **(voui vive moi )** et à ceux qui pensent à laisser des petites reviews!!!

Bixxxxx à tous!

Reviews?

**Seiryu:La suite !!! La suite !!! **

_**dodo: on se calme Bubulle!**_

_**(auteur qui se fait secouer comme un prunier par sa bêta.)**_

_**dodo: Eh! si tu veux que je puisse continuer, laisse mes neurones en paix!!**_

_**Heero: vas-y Bubulle, tu peux même la tuer.**_

_**Seiryu: euh... je pense pas que j'irais jusque là. Sinon j'aurai pas la suite! Déjà que je suis une privilégiée! **_

_**Heero: moi, je connais toute l'histoire. ET je vais encore tout me prendre dans la figure!!!**_

_**dodo: '...**_

_**Seiryu: Pô juste!**_

_**Duo: je veux savoir la suite!!**_

_**quatre: Duo, la patience est une vertu.**_

_**Trowa:...**_

_**Wufei:...**_

_**Heero: Baka.**_

**_dodo: bon! les gens, c'est l'heure de partir! Donc..._**

**_Tous: A bientôt tout le monde!!!_**


	3. colère et solitude

_auteur et bêtalectrice: Toujours les mêmes!!! Pour vous servir! _

_**Alors, je vous annonce que les paris sont ouverts en ce qui concerne les couples de ma fic! m'enfin, ceux qui me connaissent doivent déjà s'en douter même si c'est là ma première fic! lol. Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme cela peut motiver!**_

_**A présent, place au chapitre!**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous!!!**_

_**#blablabla# pensées d'un personnage**_

_**chapitre 2: colère et solitude.**_

Une fois les armures dissimulées dans la grange vide, Quatre cours chercher la trousse des premiers soins, pendant que les deux autres, Trowa et Wufei, déposent nos deux blessés. Aucun n'a encore repris connaissance.

Le jeune arabe descend à toute vitesse et ordonne, calmement mais fermement, à Wufei d'appeler leur amie doctoresse tandis qu'il soigne au mieux ses patients.

-C'est bon, Trowa. Tu peux ramener Heero dans sa chambre.

- hum...

- Trowa? ...quelque chose te tracasse?

-Hum... non, rien. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir garder un oeil sur Heero afin de comprendre ce qui a pu causer sa perte de connaissance. Ça te dérange de dormir dans la même chambre que Duo?

Le pilote du Sandrock, assez surpris par le flot de paroles du second glaçon du groupe et la demande, reste un moment la bouche bée sans répondre.

- Quatre?

- euh! Oui-oui! Il n'y aucun problème. Être avec Duo ne me dérange pas du tout, mais... pourquoi es-tu si inquiet pour Heero?

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'évanouisse une nouvelle fois durant une mission!

Trowa se maudit immédiatement d'avoir répondu si vivement; il allait éveiller les doutes chez son ami. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, sentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond, mais le Français savait se protéger de son empathie, et il ne pût mettre le doigt sur ce qui animait l'instinct protecteur de son vis-à-vis.

Wufei revint à ce moment, et, ce qu'il vit le déconcerta quelque peu: un Barton gêné sous une inspection visuelle dont Winner avait le secret. Et pour couronner le tout, l'Arabe n'avait même pas terminé de soigner le shazi natté! Non, mais j'vous jure! Pff!

- Winner! Passe-moi les compresses, sinon Maxwell n'aura bientôt plus de sang!

- Heinquequoi?

- WINNER! Réveil!!

- Ah...euh...oui, excuse-moi. Je pensais.

- J'avais remarqué.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné par son homologue chinois, Quatre retourne à son ami blessé avec la ferme intention de ne pas en détourner son attention tant que ce dernier ne sera pas correctement soigné.

Avec l'aide de Wufei, le pilote 04 parvient à enlever les vêtements gênants de l'Américain et examine la blessure faite par la balle.

- C'est pas beau à voir. Il a dû bouger et aggraver la plaie.

- Hum. Bon sang! Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de Yui quand il l'a pris comme cible!

- Nous le saurons bientôt. Sally?

- Elle ne peut pas se déplacer pour l'instant.

- QUOI??? Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le soigner correctement!

- Calme-toi, Winner. Elle a dit que si c'était vraiment grave, elle nous enverrait quelqu'un de spécialisé. Faits ton possible; après, on verra.

- Oui, tu as certainement raison. _( **dodo:jamais contrariant le petit Quatre ; Seiryû : lol, c'est ça qui fait son charme !**)_

* * *

Pendant que les deux pilotes s'occupent de leur "shazi natté", Trowa veille sur le nippon. Le Français avait déjà des doutes sur sa santé avant la mission; mais, à présent, l'inquiétude le rongeait de l'intérieure comme le virus le plus précieux. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à son silencieux ami pour le mettre dans un tel état?

Après avoir effectué un changement de chambre rapide, il était resté assis sur le lit voisin de celui du malade. Quatre n'avait rien noté de particulier lors de son examen. Mais l'erreur est humaine, et, le petit arabe était trop inquiet pour Duo pour être aussi impartial qu'à l'ordinaire. L'ancien mercenaire en était persuadé: Heero avait contracté une forte maladie; après tout, ce ne pouvait en être autrement puisque le soldat de glace semblait invulnérable aux virus et autres petites choses tout aussi viles... Jamais encore il n'avait vu le pilote 01 trembler, gémir comme s'il était à la torture, se recroqueviller pour atteindre la position du foetus, pâlir à vue d'oeil, transpirer sous l'effet de la fièvre montante... Le soldat parfait était devenu l'image même de la vulnérabilité. Il semblait encore plus fragile qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Fragile, oui. Trowa ne s'était pas laisser duper par son apparente force et froideur, et, au travers de leurs quelques conversations il avait découvert un enfant perdu dans sa solitude, fragile, curieux et méfiant. Ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là lui avait ouvert les yeux: ils étaient, tous les cinq, des enfants engagés dans une guerre qui n'était pas de leur ressort.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres le coupa dans ses pensées. Il se rapprocha du lit du convalescent, épongea la sueur de son front brûlant et essaya de l'allonger dans une position plus confortable quand un faible son lui parvint:

- Trowa... c'est ma faute... je l'ai tué... Kuschrénada ( c plus comment ça s'écrit)...Duo...Je...

- Chut! Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Rendors-toi.

- Non... Duo… mort.

- Repose-toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Duo est vivant. Chut. Dors.

Bercé par la voix calme et réconfortante de son ami, Heero s'endormit.

# là... dors. Tu en as bien besoin... J'espère seulement que ton sommeil sera moins agité que tout à l'heure...#

Sans faire le moindre bruit afin de ne pas réveiller son nouveau compagnon de chambre, le jeune sortit. Une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, il se dirigea vers le salon où il était certain de retrouver les trois autres membres du groupe.

* * *

Dès qu'il le vit approcher Wufei l'interpella pour lui demander de l'aide: il fallait ramener le guignol dans son lit. Le pilote 05 semblait un peu inquiet, ce qui alarma quelque peu son vis-à-vis; le premier n'ayant pas pour habitude de montrer quoique ce soit autre que de la colère ou de l'exaspération en ce qui concernait le roi des clowns.

Pendant ce temps, le petit empathe s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné. Ce matin, ils ne seraient que quatre à venir manger, selon lui. Duo ne se lèverait pas de sitôt, il avait perdu pas mal de sang et le simulacre d'opération réalisée par ses deux "infirmiers" avait dû épuiser son corps. Tout en s'attelant à la tâche, Quatre se posait diverses questions sur ce qui s'était produit à la base entre les deux premiers pilotes. Duo ne pouvait, à son avis, en être responsable surtout quand ce dernier lui avait avoué, le rouge aux joues, son amour pour son glaçon de partenaire; même si, ces derniers temps, il s'en était un peu éloigné et semblait s'en désintéresser (no lo sé ). La faute venait donc d'Heero. Mais une question demeurait sans réponse: "pourquoi?".

- Tu peux retirer un couvert. Je suis passé voir Heero et il dort encore.

- Ah? je trouve ça étrange tout de même...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Winner?

- Je ne sais pas, mais... Trowa, quand tu les as rejoins, après avoir posé tes explosifs, comment... je sais que tu nous as déjà raconté ce que tu avais vu, mais j'aimerais que tu me précise l'état d'Heero et de Duo, s'il te plaît.

Trowa hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son interlocuteur.

- Quand je suis arrivé, Heero était déjà inconscient et Duo n'allait pas tarder à sombrer, et même pas une minute après il perdait pied. Pour éviter que l'on soit soufflé par l'explosion, j'ai trafiqué le détonateur manuel qu'Heero avait gardé sur lui. Voilà. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir répondre à vos questions, mais je n'en sais pas plus. **( Dodo: Dites?! Vous avez pas l'impression que se sont les personnages les plus silencieux d'ordinaire qui sont les plus bavards chez moi: Seiryû : lol, ça s'appelle OOC ça…)**

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence. Trowa fût le premier à sortir de la cuisine. Il se rendit immédiatement dans sa nouvelle chambre, pour la découvrir vide... VIDE??? Où était Heero?

#Seigneur! Il n'est pas en état de se déplacer seul (**dodo: apparemment si, puisqu'il n'est plus là!)! **où est-il???# (panique totale)

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que la porte qui communiquait avec la salle de bain était ouverte, alors qu'il se souvenait parfaitement **de** l'avoir fermée avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'en approcha, et, quand il regarda à l'intérieur, la stupéfaction l'envahit. Le tableau qui s'offrait à lui était simple, tout en étant inquiétant: Heero s'était effondré de tout son long sur le carrelage de la pièce, près des toilettes. Une fois revenu à la réalité, il se précipita sur le malade et le souleva avec douceur pour le ramener à son lit. En se redressant, il remarqua alors quelque chose d'insolite dans les toilettes, et il comprit: le jeune nippon avait vomi. Ce qui l'inquiéta davantage fût le sang présent. Vomir était compréhensible pour quelqu'un dans cet état, mais vomir du sang... Là, il n'y comprenait rien.

Il décida de remettre ses considérations scientifiques à plus tard et de rafraîchir le bel endormi **( dodo: rahlala... ça me fait un peu penser à la Belle au bois dormant. Bubulle! Je t'ai entendue!!! Non, je ne suis pas irrécupérable! blblblbl! ( réaction très mature, je sais) : Seiryû : mais j'ai rien dit moi ! je lis tranquillement !)** qu'il tenait contre lui de la meilleure des façons qui soit: le bain!** (dodo: j'adore les bains, mais maintenant je peux plus en prendre parce que mon papa et ma maman disent que je suis trop grande!Bouhouhouh: Seiryû : lol, 1m78 dans la baignoire… Les pieds, ils arrivent où ? mdr )**

Après une séance de déshabillage, il commença, toujours avec des gestes emplis de douceur, à lui passer une éponge enduite de gel parfumé à **la vanille (Seiryû : niark… la vanille est un aphrodisiaque héhé !)**, quand une question germa dans son esprit: depuis quand le perfect soldier avait pris du poids?

En effet, sous l'éponge, le pilote pouvait remarquer que le ventre du jeune homme avait changé, pas vraiment grossis mais... Pourtant, il était tout à fait certain que le brun n'avait pas augmenté son régime alimentaire, voire même en avait-il sauté quelque repas.

Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions, il le rinça et l'emmitoufla dans un drap de bain éponge **(dodo : lavé avec Minidou! -)**, avant de le mettre bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

Quelques coups furent discrètement frappés à la porte, avant qu'une tête à la chevelure dorée ne se montre.

- Trowa? Duo s'est réveillé et il se sent suffisamment en forme pou tout nous raconter.

La seule approbation qu'il reçut fût un simple petit mouvement de tête, avant que le Français ne reporte son attention sur son malade. Le pilote 04 en éprouva un léger pincement au coeur, mais ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

* * *

Dans la chambre que partagent Duo et Quatre, quelques minutes après la scène précédente.

Duo, le torse couvert de bandages, tentait vainement de s'adosser à la tête du lit avant que Quatre se précipite pour l'aider à se redresser. Il le remercia d'un bref sourire et prit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir ce dont vous êtes au courant?

- Vous vous êtes séparés pour faire ce que vos aviez à faire. Yui t'a tiré dessus après t'avoir croisé. Barton vous a retrouvé en mauvais état et appelez Winner en renfort.

- Je te reconnais bien là, Wuwu...

- MAXWELL!!!!

- Je sais, je sais. Bon, je continue : tu es toujours très succinct. héhé.

- Au moins, je suis précis et je n'ennuie pas tout le monde avec mon babillage incessant, MOI!

- Wufei, Duo. S'il vous plaît, on pourrait revenir au sujet initial?

* * *

POV de Duo:

Argh! Quatre m'a grillé! Il a compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. Bouhouh! Pauvre de moi! Bon, je fais quoi?

Aïe. Il m'a pas loupé cet abruti! Il va vraiment devoir faire amende honorable pour que je lui pardonne!! Me mettre en joue, ça OK, c'était pas la première fois. Mais me tirer dessus et me traiter de "traître"! Il va me le PAYER! Il a intérêt à se tenir éloigné de moi, s'il ne veut pas rencontrer le sol ou le mur à vitesse grand V!!!

Tiens!? Pourquoi ils me regardent tous? Trowa est appuyé contre la porte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir au moindre appel ; Wufei, quant à lui, s'est assis sur une chaise face à moi ; Quat-chou est près de moi, comme pour me soutenir. A bien y regarder... Hé! Mais c'est pas ma chambre ça! et où est Monsieur Freeze? Quoique... oui, il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas là!

Allez! Courage Dudulle! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller! Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ce truc, moi? Mais, voyons! Incultes! Le Roi Lion et l'honneur de la tribu! Oui oui, je suis un fan de Disney!

Euh... Oui... enfin, bref. Revenons en à nos moutons. Je sais, je vais taire une partie des évènements et je dis le reste! Comme ça, il n'y aura pas de mensonge. Juste un blanc... Ouais, je vais faire ça com...

Fin POV de Duo.

* * *

- Maxwell! On n'a pas toute la journée. Il faut aussi qu'on fasse le rapport aux mads, alors dépêche-toi!

- Tu veux savoir comment Perfect Soldier m'a tiré dessus? Ou que ce glaçon ambulant n'a rien fait quand il m'a vu à terre par sa faute?

- Duo, s'il te plaît, calme-toi et explique-nous tranquillement ce dont tu souviens. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là?

- Il vous a rien dit, l'autre?

- Non. Heero n'est pas encore revenu à lui. N'est-ce pas Trowa?

- hum.

- Bon. C'est très simple. Après avoir posé mes bébés, j'ai croisé Treize Kuschrénada et je l'ai pris avec moi. Sauf que quand l'idiot de service nous a vu il s'est mis en colère, a blessé mon honneur et m'a tiré dessus! Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer! Pourquoi? Parce que je tenais Môsieur le général par la main! Désolé, mais j'avais oublié de prendre les menottes! Tss! Voilà, vous êtes satisfaits?!?

Pendant son petit discours colérique, Duo avait vu le visage de son petit blond préféré s'assombrir sous l'effet de la colère, les poings de Wufei se crisper jusqu'à ce que les jointures en deviennent blanches et le visage de Trowa était resté de marbre mais une lueur ne promettant rien de bon voilait ses émeraudes.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que les deux premiers en voulaient énormément à celui qui avait été leur leader; le troisième, cependant, était d'avis qu'un certain Américain n'avait pas tout révélé et venait, volontairement, de jeter l'opprobre sur Heero. Sa colère grondait tellement en lui qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que les autres commençaient à cracher leur venin sur le seul absent. Même Quatre. Et il en fût extrêmement déçu. Ainsi, il quitta la chambre, ayant saisit l'idée principale : il fallait qu'Heero évite de se montrer tant qu'il ne se serait pas remis.

* * *

Les jours passèrent dans une atmosphère où les tensions crépitaient autour des pilotes, excepté le jeune japonais toujours alité, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Quatre faisait son possible pour alléger la situation, mais l'attitude de Trowa ne l'aidait pas et l'attristait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait déçu le natté, qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards noirs dès qu'il préparait un plateau pour l'autre imbécile et qu'il partait le rejoindre dans cette chambre dont le petit brun n'était toujours pas sorti. Wufei était amplement d'accord avec Duo **(dodo: pour une fois. Profitez-en c'est rare! Moi, méchante? Naan, c'est juste qu'ils s'allient contre mon chouchou qui est, pour l'heure, sans défense!)**, ce méprisable individu ne méritait pas que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui.

Dans la chambre, le mal qui envahissait le nippon, délaissé par ceux qu'il avait cru être des amis, troublait de plus en plus l'Occidental qui ne comprenait plus rien, et, qui ne pouvait demander de l'aide aux autres colocataires ; ils refuseraient et, de toute manière, Heero avait été clair ( malgré son imposante fièvre) : il ne voulait personne d'autre que lui à ses côtés. Mais, aujourd'hui, la dépression aidant, quelque chose se déclencha. Trowa se sentit perdu face à une telle réaction.

* * *

Alors? Qui veut la suite?

Non-non! Je ne suis pas sadique. Mais si je vous en dis davantage, ben... Je n'aurai plus rien à raconter dans le prochain chapitre!

chapitre 3: malaise et départ.

**Dodo **: et voilà un chapitre de fini !

**Seiryû** : c'est pas trop tôt ! Et la suite ?

**Dodo** : #grosse goutte de sueur dans le dos# euh… pour très bientôt ! #croise les doigts#

**Duo** : QUOI ? nan nan nan, mais attends un peu ! Je veux pas tout raconter tout de suite moi !

**Trowa** : Ah ! Pris sur le fait ! J'avais raison en pensant que tu n'avais pas tout dit ! #affiche un air vainqueur#

**Duo** : Argh… Je suis démasqué ! Tout le malheur du monde est sur mes épaules !

**Dodo** : Eh ! J'ai dit que la suite était pour bientôt, non pas pour tout de suite ! #sors un gros marteau de sa poche# Retenez-vous de raconter l'histoire tous les deux ! Nan mais !

**Duo et Trowa** : Aïe #se massent le crâne#

**Heero** : hum… tu veux pas faire en sorte que je me fasse moins psychologiquement et physiquement torturé ?

**Seiryû** : tu oses le lui demander ? Pauvre de toi Heero ! C'est pas la meilleure chose à faire !

**Heero** : Pourquoi ?

**Dodo** : Mais tes désirs seront réalisés mon petit Heero #énorme sourire pervers et croisement de doigts derrière le dos# (_chuchote quand personne ne les voit:_ t'inquiète, au final c'est Duo qui va morfler et toi tu vas avoir le plus beau des cadeaux! mais fais comme si tu ne savais rien pour le moment! joue le jeu!)

**Heero** : j'ai comme des sueurs froides…

**Seiryû** : Bon aller, c'est pas tout, mais Dodo t'as encore du travail !

**Quatre** : merci encore à vous, chers lecteurs, d'être arrivé au bout de ce chapitre !

**Dodo** : Bon, suffit, on va pas assommer les lecteurs non plus !

**Quatre** #grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles# : Des reviews s'il vous plaît ?


	4. malaise et départ

**_chapitre 3: malaise et départ._**

****

* * *

_rappel de la fin du second chapitre " colère et solitude":_

_Dans la chambre, le mal qui envahissait le nippon, délaissé par ceux qu'il avait cru être des amis, troublait de plus en plus l'Occidental qui ne comprenait plus rien, et, qui ne pouvait demander de l'aide aux autres colocataires ; ils refuseraient et, de toute manière, Heero avait été clair ( malgré son imposante fièvre) : il ne voulait personne d'autre que lui à ses côtés. Mais, aujourd'hui, la dépression aidant, quelque chose se déclencha. Trowa se sentit perdu face à une telle réaction._

* * *

Là, entre les deux lits, gissait un corps tremblant de fièvre. Un corps en sueur qui n'arrivait plus à obéir correctement à la volonté de son âme.

Heero n'en pouvait plus. Il était épuisé. Il n'attendait qu'une chose: que tout ce cirque se termine une bonne fois pour toute! Il en avait plus que marre que son corps joue ainsi au yoyo, idem pour son humeur. Entre les voyages au toilette pour rendre le peu qu'il acceptait d'avaler, les crises de larmes sans fin, l'infecte odeur de la siure de bois qui règnait dans la maison, et j'en passe et des meilleurs... Le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

C'est alors qu'un bip familier retentit, perçant le silence de la chambre où seuls de discrets sanglots se faisaient entendre. Une mission. Il y avait une mission et il était das un état désastreux. Et il n'avait prévenu personne, même pas Sally.

Il tenta de s'approcher du lit de Trowa, où ce dernier avait déposé l'ordinateur portable de son coéquipier, afin que celui-ci ne s'endorme pas dessus par mégarde. Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu. Ses jambes ayant, ces derniers temps, la facheuse manie de jouer des castagnettes,il préféra ne pas sortie du lit et se pencher pour attraper l'objet convoité. Malheureusement, il avait surestimé la force de ses bras et il s'effondra sur le sol, entre les deux lits. S'en fût trop pour ses nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve. Sa volonté de ne pas verser toutes les larmes de son corps fondit comme neige au soleil devant l'échec d'une mission aussi simple que celle de reccupérer son PC.

* * *

C'est dans cet état que son compagnon de chambre le trouva.

- ... Trowa...

Ce fût tout ce que pût dire le petit brun avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Ce simple prénom sonnait comme un appel à l'aide aux oreilles de l'interpelé. Ayant enfin repris conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait, le Français se précipita sur/vers son ami, faisant abstraction du bruit de vaiselles cassées qui alarma le reste de la maisonnée, lorsqu'il lâcha le plateau, l'abandonnant à son triste sort.

Le nippon semblait encore plus malade et ne répondait même plus aux différents gestes de son camarade. Heero commença à reprendre ses esprits, s'appercevant ainsi de la présence de Trowa. C'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre des deux garçons s'ouvrit à la volée ( dodo: §§§§Ouvre-toi Alacasam§§§§ H.S. je sais...seiryû: je confirme! dodo: vive la solidarité!) et qu'une furie blonde, suivie d'une natte, arriva dans la pièce.

* * *

POV de Quatre:

un bruit de vaiselles brisées et personne pour descendre les débris? Hum... Je trouve ça étrange de la part de trowa... A moins que...? # petite lumière qui apparaît# A moins qu'il ne soit attaqué?!? ... Non, ne sois pas bête Quatre! Primo, comment veux-tu que l'ennemi nous ait repérés sans que vous n'ayez ren vu ou entendu? Secundo, ni Duo, ni Wufei ne se sont autant alarmés que toi. Rectification: ils ne se sont pas _du tout_ inquiétés! N'empêche... J'ai qu'en mme un mauvais pressentiment... Par Allah, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de fâcheux à Trowa! ( Heero: Hn! Sympa! Et moi, je compte pour de beurre? Quatre: euh... Désolé? #tit sourire#) Après tout, nous ne sommes que des hommes, nous ne sommes pas infaillibles ( dodo: très philosohique le petit Quatre.)...

- Dis, duo? tu veux bien venir avec moi? J'ai peur que Trowa ait un gros problème.

- tu t'inquiète pour rien poussy-quat. Mais je te suis! Mission " sauvetage de notre Trotro national d'amour de nous"!

- Maxwell!

- Vi?

- Shazi!

- Oui, c'est moi. vous souhaitez, monsieur?

- tu cherche la bagarre sac à puces?!

Partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, je coupe net la course-poursuite qui se profilait à l'horizon.

- Merci, duo. Wufei, tu veux bien monter la garde en attendant. On est jamais trop prudent.

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse, je lui fais confiance. Mais ma patience est à bout. Je suis incapable de dire ce qui se passe là-haut, mais... mais, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Trowa, j'espère que tout va bien.

On arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, enfin! J'ai le sentiment que cela fait deux heures que nous courons comme des dératés, ou plutôt que je cours à en perdre le souffle, étant donné que Duo n'a pas l'air vraiment pressé. Mais je me sens si mal...

A bas la politesse! J'entre sans frapper. Pas le temps! Question de vie ou de mort ( dodo: t'as pas l'impression de verser dans les extrêmes, là? Quatre: non... oui... je sais pas... NON! C'est Trowa! c'est important. Seiryû: " dans quoi je suis tombée…)

Un bref coup d'oeil à l'ensemble de la pièce... Pas de méchant ozie dans les parages. Allah soit loué! # relâche l'air qu'il avait bloqué inconsciemment en lui# Eh! Non! Attendez une minute! Il y a forcément un ennemi ici. Sinon, je n'aurais pas senti ses drôles de sensations, je n'aurais pas eu le sentiment d'être devenu faible. Cependant, je ne perçois plus rien de tout ça. Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Trowa semble être en parfaite santé, quoiqu'un peu pâle. Malade, peut-être. Ou la fatigue... PÂLE??? Il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette chambre, j'en suis certain!

A bien y regarder, Yui est inconscient et en mauvais état. Il tient plus de la loque humaine que du Soldat Parfait qu'il était avant de s'en prendre à Duo.

Mais oui! Voilà! C'est ça, la solution: 01 est le seul et unique responsable de tout! Je vais quand mêmem'en assurer auprès de Trowa.

- Trowa? Tout va bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Sortez.

- Pardon?

Sa voix était plus un murmure qu'autre chose ; je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir saisi. J'ai dû me tromper.

- Trowa?

- Sortez! Maintenant!

- Mais...

- Viens, Quatre.

Duo me tire vers l'extérieur. Je suis tellement déboussolé que je me laisse traîner. Jamais Trowa n'avait été aussi sec avec moi. J'ai eu la désagréable sensation d'être une proie gênante face à une lionne hors d'elle.

Wufei me parle. Tiens, je m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on était arrivé à la cuisine.

- WINNER! L5 appelle L4!

Brusque retour à la réalité je dois dire. C'est qu'il m'a fait peur, le rustre! Pff! Enfin, fallait bien cela.

Je commence donc à leur expliquer ce que je pense avoir compris de la situation. Le scénario est simple : Yui a voulu se débarrasser de Trowa, comme il avait essayé pour Duo.

Il a attendu le bon moment pour agir quand Trowa ouvrait la porte pour lui apporter son repas ; lui a sauté dessus (dodo: pas ce "sauter" là! Pervers! Seiryû : tiens, comment t'avais deviné ? #air innocent#) avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, mais il avait sous-estimé son adversaire qui a rapidement réagi, le laissant inconscient.

Je venais de finir mon exposé lorsque je me rendis compte du visage colérique de Wufei et, ce qui m'étonna, de la crispation de Duo.

- Cela semble plausible.

Au son de cette voix, mon coeur bat la chamade (dodo: on ne sort pas le fond rose et les petites fleurs multicolores, Seiryû : C'est pas encore le moment d'effrayer le lecteur!l). D'un même mouvement, nous nous retournons tous les trois vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

Fin POV de Quatre.

* * *

- Plausible si tous les éléments concordaient.

L'Occidental fit une pause et s'avança, le portable d'Heero sous le bras, vers la table où s'était assis les trois "détectives en herbe" (Seiryû: T'as encore lu les Clamp School Détectives toi! #soupir amusé#).

Wufei osa enfin demander les explications au nouveau venu.

- Explique-toi, Barton. Winner s'est senti mal en approchant de la chambre ; il ne s'est jamais trompé. Alors, inutile de protéger Yui. D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on ne l'amène pas tout de suite aux mads.

Tout au long de cette réplique pleine de ressentiments, le corps du pilote 02 s'était raidi, chose qui n'échappa à l'ex-mercenaire.

Le fier dragon venait de se lever pour mettre ses menaces à exécution, lorsqu'un regard plus meurtrier que jamais le fit se rasseoir. Trowa était hors de lui, la colère et l'inquiétude ayant eu raison de son calme légendaire.

- Bien, à présent que j'ai ton attention, Chang, je vais pouvoir commencer. #installe l'ordinateur et l'allume# Trois ordres de missions nous ont été envoyés. Et, dès que je vous en aurai informé, je consentirai à vous expliquer pourquoi Heero n'a pas pu "m'attaquer". OK? (trois hochements de tête silencieux) Bien. Mission en couple pour Quatre et Chang.

- Où? Quand? Comment? Pour quoi faire?

- J'y venais, Chang. Vous devez vous rendre aux coordonnées suivantes ( il leur tend des feuilles), dans le Pacifique. Vous y trouverez quatre vaisseaux amiraux et leurs escortes. Routine. Selon les informateurs, ces navires ont pour ordre d'amener de nouvelles armures en gundamium à des experts américains avant de les mener au combat. Vous vous y rendrez avec vos gundams. Vous partez dans une heure. Des questions? Chang? Quatre?

- Non.

- Je pense que tu nous as dit l'essentiel. Nous acceptons.

Les deux pilotes concernés sortent de la cuisine pour avoir le temps de se préparer avant le départ.

- Et pour moi? Y a quelque chose pour moi?

- Hn. Une mission solo sur une semaine. Tu dois participer à un concours de danse. De nombreuses rumeurs portent à croire que certaines des têtes pensantes de Oz feront parties du jury. Elimine-les. Tu pars pour l'Angleterre dans un peu moins de deux heures. Ton billet d'avion est dans le dossier ; idem pour tes papiers d'identité. Ton nom est Davy Sownn. Ton dossier ( il lui donne un dossier de taille moyenne).

- Ben, j'aurai de la lecture. Et la dernière mission?

-Pour moi. Mission de récupération de fichiers dans deux heures et trente minutes, dans une base assez proche. Autre chose?

- Pourquoi détective Quatre avait-il tort?

Duo voulait détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant ; de plus, c'était la seule manière qu'il avait trouvée pour pouvoir apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre précédemment.

- Le plateau ne serait pas tombé dans la chambre, mais à l'extérieur. Heero n'aurait pas été entre les deux lits, mais devant la porte.

Ce que le Français n'avait pas dit, c'était qu'il n'avait, en réalité, pas de mission autre que celle d'aider le japonais à sortir d'ici pour voir quelqu'un de compétent et de confiance pour le soigner.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, une fois certain que les autres ne pouvaient pas faire de "retours à l'improviste", il retourna sur le PC du brun.

Après l'intervention du blond, Heero avait, pendant un bref moment, refait surface, ne cessant de répéter un nom comme une litanie, comme s'il s'agissait là de son seul salut

Possible : Lucrèce Borgia ( dodo: Finalement, j'ai gardé le nom des Borgia. Un peu d'Histoire. Et puis, Heero Yui avait existé avant de donner son nom à notre petit pilote du Wing. donc... ).

Le fichier étant l'un des plus protégés, il eut du mal à y accéder. Pourtant, le nippon lui avait fait, au début de la cohabitation des cinq pilotes, apprendre tout ses codes d'accès. Il était le seul à tous les connaître. Il aurait mis une éternité à le trouver, ce fichu numéro, sans eux.

Muni d'une étrange combinaison de chiffres, il décrocha le téléphone avec un affreux doute : ça ne pouvait être un numéro de téléphone. A tout hasard, il le composa.

* * *

Trop bip plus tard...

- Matricule ?

- A0102.

- Junior?! Comment ça va bout d'chou? Ta voix a changé ou c'est moi qui commence à être un peu dure de la feuille?

- Euh... ( grosse goutte qui tombe dans le dos de Trowa). Je suis le pilote 03, pas... euh... Junior?

- # retour au professionnalisme# nom de l'armure mobile?

- Heavy Arms.

- Ok, c'est bon. Mais pour donner le code "A0102", c'est que Junior t'a tout raconté et a de gros problèmes, non?

- Je ne connais pas de "Junior". Heero m'a donné votre nom et j'ai cherché sur son ordinateur. Il ne va vraiment pas bien.

- Symptômes?

- Vomissements, mal de dos, nerfs à fleur de peau, maux de tête, euh...

- Ne supporte plus certaines odeurs?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas que ce détail soit très utile. Vous savez ce qu'il a?

- En effet. Fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard. Quelles sont vos coordonnées géographiques actuelles?

* * *

Même pas deux heures après cette conversation pour le moins énigmatique, Trowa patientait dans le salon.

Une jeune femme brune s'était présentée, il y avait environ une demi-heure, à l'entrée de la maison. Les cheveux montés en un chignon aux mèches folles, un col roulé noir près du corps, un pantalon droit de tissu de même couleur que le haut et de petites ballerines vernies où deux boucles d'argent ressortent magnifiquement sur le noir ( dodo: oui-oui! elle est toute en noir. Seiryû : waaaaa ! la classe ! J'veux la même tenue !!! héhé y manque plus que les lunettes noires… ) Strict avait été le seul mot qui était venu à l'esprit du Français en la découvrant. Si on ajoutait cela à la conversation téléphonique, on obtenait un assez beau contraste: Strict, oui, mais fofolle aussi. Cela lui sied à merveille; sans même la connaître, Trowa était persuadé que cette "Lucrèce Borgia", si tel était vraiment son nom et non pas un nom de code parmi d'autres, était un paradoxe vivant.

* * *

Dans la chambre que partagent Heero et Trowa...

- Il va falloir aller consulter les profs et, par la même occasion, t'emmener dans un endroit sécurisé, en attendant que le travail commence. Ok?

- Hn.

- Je suis consciente que ce que je viens de dire peut te bouleverser, mais réfléchis bien avant de faire quoique ce soit.

- ...

- Pff. Tu ne changeras jamais... Bon! Et pour ton collègue? Je lui dis ou pas? ( dodo qui fait un peu durer le suspens pour ceux qui n'ont pas déjà compris, évidemment)

Un long silence accompagna sa question. Heero réfléchissait et parla enfin, espérant avoir pris la meilleure décision.

- Si quelqu'un mérite de le savoir, c'est bien lui.

- Tu sais que tu prends de gros risques? Il pourrait te rejeter.

- Je lui fais confiance. Tu peux tout lui raconter. Mais les autres ne doivent rien savoir de tout ça.

* * *

En retournant au salon, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude du châtain lui redonna courage. Ce dernier semblait vraiment tenir à son petit Junior. Argh! Oui, c'est vrai! Rectification : à _Heero_. Il y avait donc un espoir.

- Trowa?

Emeraudes contre saphirs.

Inquiets mais, tous deux, avec une petite flamme d'espoir au fond de leurs prunelles ( Le Général de Gaulle : quoi qu'il arrive, la flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s'éteindre et ne s'éteindra pas. appel du 18 juin 1940 dodo: Seiryû : et c'est reparti pour une heure. Tsss! Dodo, concentre-toi!!!! dodo : # toujours dans la lune# Seiryû : J'abandonne… ')

- Comment va-t-il?

- Son état s'est stabilisé. Mais, je vais devoir le ramener avec moi.

- Le ramener avec vous ?! Mademoiselle Borgia, je ne pense pas que je...

- STOP! On recommence tout depuis le début! Primo, appelles-moi Lucia - mon véritable prénom- et le "tu" es de rigueur à partir de... # regarde sa montre#... Maintenant! Secundo, qu'est ce que représente Heero pour toi?

- ... O.o

- Ce n'est pas un piège!! (dodo: zen lucia. Zen...)

- Un petit frère. Quelqu'un que j'aimerais protéger de tout.

- Merci.

La sincérité et l'espérance que Trowa lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme l'intriguèrent, et, il se jura de toujours faire de son mieux pour protéger le petit asiatique.

Mais, pour l'instant, l'heure était aux confidences.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard... (dodo: comment embêter tout le monde en gardant le plus intéressant secret! Nyark! Seiryû : je crois avoir deviné…)

Lucia observait le jeune homme, muré dans son silence depuis les lourdes révélations qu'elle lui avait faites. Tout au long de son discours, elle avait quelques émotions traverser le visage de marbre de son interlocuteur.

Puis, sans prévenir, ce dernier prit la parole :

- Je te crois. Mais je me demande comment ça peut-être possible.

- De quoi? Si c'est par rapport à ses capacités, peu communes je te l'accorde, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir servit de cobayes vivants. Et seuls _cinq_ s'en sont tirés.

- Hum. Je faisais plutôt référence à sa "maladie". Je crois J parfaitement capable de tester ses _nouveautés_ sur des êtres vivants, voire des humains. Pour en revenir à ce qui me préoccupe... Heero est toujours vierge. Non?

- Oui, je le suis.

Le couple sursauta. Aucun des deux n'avait perçu sa présence. Lucia fût la première à réagir.

- JUNIOR! Tu devrais être couché!

- Hn!

- Rahlala! Allez, viens vite t'asseoir ( Heero va s'installer sur un fauteuil, face à Trowa.). Voilà. Et pour te répondre, Heero-kun a eu à effectuer une mission, il y a de cela deux-trois mois... Ou, plus exactement, Hitoe Shi. D'après ce que Heero m'a raconté, elle aurait, suite à sa capture, été utilisée pour _tester_ certains produits chimiques. Les scientifiques lui en ont injecté qu'un, heureusement ; sinon les effets secondaires auraient sûrement causé de gros dégâts.

- Il y a des risques?

- Je l'ignore... C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'Heero m'accompagne. Du moins, c'est en partie pour ça.

- Trowa?

- Oui?

- Pourrais-tu ne rien dire aux autres? Strictement rien?

- Je te le promets, Heero. # grand sourire de Trowa pour Heero# Et, avant que tu ne te le demande, **_tu n'es pas un monstre_**, je t'en fait le serment. Si jamais tu penses ça encore une fois, je viendrai te remettre les idées au clair!

- Merci. # il est tout ému notre petit Hee-chan# (dodo: j'adore tes commentaires, bubulle)

- Bon, les gens! C'est pas tout, mais faut y aller!

- Hn. A bientôt Towa.

- Oui. Fais attention. Quant à toi, Lucia, s'il lui arrive le moindre problème, tu me préviens immédiatement. Ou je t'en tiendrai responsable! Compris ? # air de méchant loup#(dodo:mdr! bubulle!si tu continues, je pourrai plus écrire tout en restant sérieuse. Seiryû: parce que tu es sérieuse d'habitude? dodo: euh...')

- Vivi. No problem! Plus tigrounet!

- ?

- Elle se fout de toi, Trowa.

- Allez, Petit Prince! Faut vraiment y aller là. Les autres vont rentrer. Tro! Je te ferai des rapports toutes les semaines si tu veux, Ok?! Zibou!!!!!

- Elle est folle.

- On s'y habitue vite, ne t'en fais pas. Sayonara.

- Hum.

* * *

Merci à ceux et à celles qui pensent à me laisser des reviews ( auxquelles j'ai, théoriquement, répondu).

Et un gros zoubi à ma bêtalectrice multifonction pour tout le travail qu'elle fait! Biss Bubulle!

Qui veut la suite?

* * *

mini-dialogue de fin:

**Seiryû:** Argh! A mort dodo!!! # menace avec un couteau#

**Duo**: QUOI?! # air paniqué# Mais non! Faut pas la tuer! T'es folle!!!

**dodo:** ( à bubulle) Ah, tu vois!Merci Duo.

**Duo:** Ben ouais... Désolé Seiryû. # dodo qui fait une presque noyade dans son thé en attendant ça# Tu sais je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi : c'est pas une façon de terminer un chapitre; mais, si tu la tues, JE POURRAI PLUS VOIR MON HEE-CHAN A MOI!!!!! OUINNNNNNNNN!

**dodo:** ..."

**Heero:** Pff! Comme si tu le méritais après ce que tu m'as fait!

**Trowa**: Totalement d'accord! Viens Heero! Il ne te mérite pas!

**Duo qui fond en larmes:** HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!

**Voldy:** Qui donc? Oh! Bonjour, jeune homme. Je ne pensais pas faire une si charmante rencontre en me rendant en ces lieux. # fait le baisemain à Heero# Vous me voyez...

**Duo:** Hého!! STOP! Pas touche Voldyninouche! T'as déjà Dray et 'ry. Alors... DEGAGE!!!!!!!

**Bellatrix:** NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA AU MAÎTRE! VERMISSEAU!!!!

**Voldy:** merci, Bella.

**Wufei:** Parce que tu crois que c'est une onna qui vas faire la loi ici! Aïïïïe!!!! # se frotte la tête et les fesses#

**dodo:** Joli coup de pied, Bubulle! Faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

**Seiryû:** idem pour le marteau. héhé. Et si on se vengeait, hein, petit wuwu!

**Wufei:** Maxwell déteint sur vous, onnas!

**dodo:** je crois qu'il n'a pas retenu la leçon. On recommence?

**Seiryû:** Yes!

**Quatre:** STOP!!!! Suffit maintenant! Allez, oust! Tout le monde au lit! Vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

**Harry:** moi, je dirai que c'est suffisant pour au moins deux semaines, non?

**Quatre:** oui... C'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas que les lecteurs approuvent...

**Hermione:** mettons une limite de... # intense réflexion# 5 reviews pour cette page et on évite de causer de trop grands dégâts. Ça vous va?

Hochement de tête collectif.

**Duo:** Attends! Si je comprends bien, là on va se pieuter et on enverra la suite de "mélimélo" que si on obtient 5 reviews. C'est ça?

**Hermione**: oui.

**Duo:** NONNNNNNNNNN! Pitié, chers lecteurs chéris et adorés que j'aime de tout mon coeur! Pitié! Je veux revoir Hee-chan!

**dodo:** Quand je les regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être au cinéma.

**Seiryû:** Ils me font plus penser à la ménagerie d'un cirque ambulant.

**Sirius:** Ouaf!

**Seiryû:** ..."

**Dodo:** ..."

**Heero:** Bon, je crois que plus personne n'est en état de faire quoique ce soit de cohérent, par conséquent... Nous vous remercions Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs d'avoir eu le courage de nous supporter une fois de plus et nous espérons que vous nous ferez part de vos sensations. ... Maintenant AUX PLUMES TOUT LE MONDE! La voix de la raison a parlé.

**Duo:** Amen! Outch! # est enseveli sous une montagne d'oreillers#

* * *

**Petit mot de fin de correction (seiryû) :** alors, j'adore ce chapitre !!! J'adore le personnage de Lucia !!! Elle est géniale !!! J'espère qu'on la verra souvent !! (dodo: no problem! elle ve prendre pas mal de place comme les 3/4 de ceux de ma création!)Elle me fait trop rire à passer d'un extrême à l'autre (comme ds la conversation téléphonique, qd elle passe du ton professionnel au ton enjoué « bout d 'chou » mdr )… Tiens, j'ai même envie de la dessiner… héhé Quand je l'aurai fini, je te l'enverrai !

Et sinon, Heero est/était une fille ? Il a ses ragnagnas ? Il est enceinte ? (ça fait bizarre de dire ça… lol )

J'ai bon ? J'ai bon ? Dis ?

dodo: j'ai dit qu'il avait subit des expériences de J et j'ai sous-entendu qu'il avait effectué une mission sous une forme féminine. Maintenant, tu en conclut ce que tu veux!NYARCK!

Et sinon, j'attends la suite avec impatience !!!!!!!

Et je t'enverrais la suite de ma fic sous peu, le temps que je finisse cette saleté de chapitre qui me bloque tout le reste sinon… grrr…

Petit mot de l'auteur: héhé #sourire démoniaque# Tu n'auras pas de réponse avant le prochain chapitre! nyarck! Au fait, pour les autres lecteurs, je vous précise que Bubulle a finit le premier dessin qui accompagne le prologue de "nos ailes mêlées", vous pouvez aller le voir en cliquant sur le lien de Deviantart qu'elle a mis sur son profil.

Bon, je dois vous laisser: j'ai pas finit les descriptions pour les illustrations que bubulle doit faire pour mes fics! argh! j'ai du boulot! OSKOUR!!!!!


	5. six ans et quelques mois

_**Chapitre 4:**__** 6 ans et quelques mois.**_

****

_rappel de la fin du dernier chapitre:_

_- Hn. A bientôt Trowa._

_- Oui. Fais attention. Quant à toi, Lucia, s'il lui arrive le moindre problème, tu me préviens immédiatement. Ou je t'en tiendrai responsable! Compris ? # air de méchant loup#(dodo:mdr! bubulle!si tu continues, je pourrai plus écrire tout en restant sérieuse. Seiryû: parce que tu es sérieuse d'habitude? dodo: euh...')_

_- Vivi. No problem ! Plus tigrounet !_

_- ?_

_- Elle se fout de toi, Trowa. _

_- Allez, Petit Prince ! Faut vraiment y aller là. Les autres vont rentrer. Tro ! Je te ferai des rapports toutes les semaines si tu veux, Ok?! Zibou!!!!!_

_- Elle est folle._

_- On s'y habitue vite, ne t'en fais pas. __Sayonara._

_- Hum.

* * *

_

- RAH! DES **INCAPABLES**! CE SONT TOUS DES INCAPABLES! PRESQUE **SEPT**** ANS **QU'ILS LE CHERCHENT ET ILS NE SONT TOUJOURS PAS FOUTUS DE NOUS PRESENTER NE SERAIT-CE QU'UN INDICE, UNE PISTE! JE VAIS LES...

Et oui, cela allait bientôt faire sept ans que Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang recherchait leur ami disparu. Curieusement, Trowa ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par cette histoire et n'assistait jamais aux réunions où les trois autres échangeaient ce qu'ils avaient découvert, c'est à dire peu de chose. Ce qui avait le plus étonné les anciens pilotes de Gundam était le lien qui unissait Treize Kushrénada et Duo, ainsi que le fait qu'il ait insisté pour prendre part aux recherches. Les meeting, par exemple, se déroulaient dans sa villa principale. Lieu où résidait le natté afin de veiller au bon déroulement des opérations. Cette colocation avait permis au général allemand de rester de marbre aux colères de l'Américain.

- Duo, calme-toi.

L'un des précieux vases du salon richement décoré vola à travers la pièce ( dodo: un vase qui apprend à voler? duo: n'est pas shinigami qui veut! Seiryû : il me fait penser à Cléopâtre là Oo ! manque plus que le « assez » avec une voix haut perchée ! XD) avant de se fracasser contre un mur. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde. (Seiryû : il l'a manqué de peu le vase là ! Il est chanceux notre petit Quatrounet ! dodo: ') L'ancien général d'Oz préféra rassurer leurs invités, à Duo et lui, avant qu'ils ne partent en courant.

- Tout danger est écarté, Monsieur Winner. Vous pouvez entrer, vous et vos compagnons.

A ces mots, deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce où la tension était palpable. Cette fois encore, ils allaient devoir calmer un Shinigami frustré et colérique.

- Duo, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te calmer un peu ?

- Me calmer ? Mais, Quatre ! Je fais déjà de mon mieux pour garder un semblant de calme en temps général. Tu ne peux pas m'en demander plus!

- Quatre n'a pas tort, Duo. Cela va bientôt faire sept ans que tu remues ciel et terre pour le retrouver, et, sans vouloir te décourager, il n'y a eu aucun résultat concluant.

- Merci pour tes encouragements, Treize!

- Duo. Il ne t'attaquait pas. Sinon, tu as pensé au fait qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas qu'on le trouve?

- Bien sûr, que j'y ai pensé, Wu. Bien sûr... Tu crois que j'ai engagé des champions de l'informatique pour qu'ils fassent joujou avec les ordis de la société?... Mais, ils sont aussi incompétents que ces détectives! _**Rien! Nope! Nada!**_ C'est toujours le même refrain depuis qu'il a disparu!

- Duo, écoute. L'hypothèse de Wufei n'est pas mauvaise. Je pense même qu'elle convient parfaitement au personnage d'Heero. Et si c'est le cas, aucun des hommes que toi, nous ou Treize engageront ne parviendra à nous fournir quoi que ce soit.

- Et que proposes-tu?

- Si tu veux vraiment le retrouver, il va falloir que tu ailles le chercher toi-même. Quitte à faire du porte à porte. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'on est toujours mieux servi que par soi-même ?

Un silence suivit les paroles de Quatre. Tous étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

* * *

POV de Wufei.

Là, je dois avouer que Winner a bien agit. Fin stratège, comme toujours. Il a cerné Yui et pousse Maxwell à changer ses méthodes, en jouant sur son désir de le retrouver.

Duo le fera. Il suivra ses conseils et il sera prêt à retourner ciel et terre s'il le faut.

Bon Dieu! Yui! A quoi as-tu pensé en nous fuyant? Car on ne peut qualifier autrement ton acte. C'était une fuite tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

Fin POV de Wufei.

* * *

POV de Quatre.

Pauvre Duo. Sept ans qu'il n'a de cesse d'engager des hommes et de les envoyer aux quatre coins du monde pour retrouver son Hee-chan.

Heero, si tu savais combien je m'en veux de t'avoir si injustement traité.

Je regarde nos deux camarades, et, je vois, encore une fois, à quel point ta disparition nous a marqué. Nous regrettons tellement ce temps où nous étions ensemble, tous les cinq.

Wufei ne l'admettra peut-être pas, mais il est inquiet depuis près de six ans. Je me souviens qu'au début il maudissait notre "fugueur", comme Trowa se plaît à l'appeler.

Quant à Duo... Je ne sais pas où il puise la force de continuer.

Fin POV de Quatre.

* * *

POV de Treize.

De mon fauteuil, je peux assister à toute la scène.

J'ai beau rester silencieux, je sais que je vais devoir intervenir. Je ne supporte plus le voir si malheureux.

Malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons reçu aucun signe de vie du pilote 01 depuis son départ pour le moins précipité. Et ça le ronge.

Hum... Mon pauvre Duo, je te plains de ne pas avoir su garder l'être aimé à tes côtés. Cependant, d'après ce que vous m'avez tous raconté, Heero Yui ressemble, par divers aspects, à un animal sauvage. L'idée que ton ami vient de nous soumettre me paraît donc être la meilleure chose à faire pour retrouver celui qui te hante.

Fin POV de Treize.

* * *

- Je pense que tu devrais suivre les conseils de Quatre. Ainsi, tu seras sûr de ne pas te tromper si tu le vois.

- Mais Treize! Comment veux-tu que je le retrouve si je cherche seul? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais la Terre et les colonies ne se visitent pas en une journée!

- Je le sais bien, merci. Cependant, je persiste à croire que c'est, et de loin, la meilleure solution.

- Et tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas envisageable. Il va bientôt y avoir une importante réunion au Congrès, et, je dois m'y présenter. Après, il y ...

-Je te remplacerai pour tout, et, lorsque ton opinion sera expressément demandée, je t'appellerai. Ainsi, tu auras un peu plus de deux mois pour le retrouver. Jusqu'au Siège de l'Union, pour être précis. Or, nous sommes le 16 mai, et le Siège se tiendra le 2 août prochain.

Duo ne savait que dire. Puis, après quelques minutes, son visage crispé par la réflexion se détendit et sa volonté de trouver le Nippon l'emporta sur tout le reste. Oui, il partirait lui-même à la chasse au Soldat Parfait (dodo: une espèce en voix de disparition.lol. heero: Hn.).

Comme s'ils avaient anticipé sa réponse, ses deux anciens compagnons d'armes lui promirent leur soutien.

- Je vais demander à Une de me poser les jours que je n'ai pas encore pris.

- Merci, Wufei.

- Hn.

Ne voulant pas rester en arrière, Treize décida d'aider l'ancien pilote du Shenlong. Il avait des relations, autant en profiter. Surtout que Lady Une lui devait un petit service. A présent, il devait soumettre ses projets au Chinois, qui ne pourrait refuser cette proposition, il en était sûr.

- Wufei?

- hum?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire de perdre des jours de repos de la sorte.

- Pardon?

- Je suis certain que Une acceptera de faire une entorse au règlement des Preventers, et, fera en sorte que ces recherches soient de l'ordre de la mission. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de Wufei. Il ne pouvait rejetter une telle aubaine lorsqu'elle se présentait à lui.

- Primo, je pense qu'après je-ne-sais-combien de duels et les cinq dernières années que nous avons passé à apprendre à nous connaître , le tutoiement est permis. Pour la mission, ce serait parfait. Mais...

- En ce cas, je m'en charge. Une ne me le refusera pas. Surtout qu'elle aussi se demande où se cache 01.

- Pas très loin, je pense...

Surpris par la brusque intervention de Quatre et ce qu'elle impliquait, les personnes présentent dans la salle se turent. L'ex-Shinigami fut le premier à assimiler l'information.

- Huh? (dodo: réponse très travaillée qui aide à avancer dans le récit. duo: oh! ça va, hein! quatre: faut pas faire la tête, Duo. Reste calme.)

- On se passera de ce genre de remarque, Maxwell. Idem pour la grimace. Pire qu'un gosse.

Puis, se tournant vers l'héritier Winner, Wufei demanda:

- Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Hum. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs, mais je suis persuadé que les absences répétées de Trowa ont un lien avec Heero. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient toutes liées à son travail... Il y a quelque chose d'autre...

- Donc on commencera par le royaume de Sank et les pays voisins. Bien, à présent, je vais préparer mes affaires et on se rejoint dans une ou deux heures chez Quatre. OK?

- Pas de problème. Je téléphone à Rashid pour qu'il nous mette un jet à disposition. Nous y arriverons plus vite. Wufei?

- Moi, je rentre faire mes valises et j'attends l'ordre de mission. Quand pense-tu pouvoir me l'obtenir, Treize?

- Bien... Si je préviens immédiatement Une, tu devrais le recevoir dans moins d'une heure. Duo?

- Yes, man?

- Ne te préoccupe de rien. Juste de lui.

Seul l'air sérieux et déterminé de l'ancien pilote 02 lui répondit.

* * *

Plus loin...

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, _

_Joyeux anniversaire Evy et Nathy,_

_Joyeux anniversaire._

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday happy birthday,_

_Happy birthday to you._

( dodo: est-il nécessaire que je recommence dans une autre langue? bubulle? Seiryû : japonais ? omedetô tanjôbi! lol XD ! Italien : buon compleano (nan, je ne suis pas polyglotte XD !))

A la dernière note de musique, deux petites filles se penchèrent au-dessus d'un grand gâteau au chocolat pour souffler sur les six bougies qui se dressaient fièrement.

Ces dernières furent bien vite éteintes ( seiryû: ne me ressort pas de citation de de Gaulle ou je te bâillonne! dodo: mais euh!), sous les applaudissements de ceux qui entouraient les petites demoiselles à l'honneur ( dodo: j'ai décidé de vous faire un peu poireauter!lol. en découvrira les personnages présents qu'au fur et à mesure. Seiryû : Doroth' !! #esquisse le geste de sortir son marteau# ; Dodo : Gloups !).

- Hé! Vous pouvez faire un voeu, les puces.

- On est plus des puces, taty Hildy! On est des grandes, maintenant. Hein, papa?

- Oui. C'est vrai. Vous êtes de grandes filles. Mais tante Hilde a raison, vous pouvez faire un voeu car vous avez éteint toutes les bougies en une seule fois.

- Oui! Un voeu! Viens, Evy! On va le faire ensemble!

- Pourquoi ensemble?

- Pour qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour se réaliser.

- Oh.

- Oui, maman a dit que si on le souhaitait très très fort, et ben, notre voeu le plus cher deviendrait réalité. Hein, maman?!

- Oui, mes anges. Alors, allez le faire dans le couloir et, après, vous pourrez ouvrir vos cadeaux.

(rah !Doroth' ! On ne sait pas QUI parle, QUI est présent à cet anniversaire !! Tu joues avec mes nerfs !!! #manque de près la crise cardiaque là !!!!# dodo: pas seulement avec les tiens, je crois! lol.)

Les deux petites s'exilèrent dans le couloir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Quel voeu pourraient-elles formuler? Très vite elles se mirent d'accord et placèrent tous leurs espoirs dans cette unique prière. Plus jamais, oui, plus jamais elles ne verraient de larmes dans les yeux de leur maman.

- Les filles? Si vous voulez avoir une part du gâteau, il va falloir vous dépêcher! Tony va tout manger au sinon! (dodo: je sais que je n'ai pas encore présenté ce personnage, mais c'est normal. Vous comprendrez tout avec le prochain chapitre. Promis)

- NON! Oncle Tony! Attends! On arrive!

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent et se jetèrent sur cette vieille connaissance de leur maman, oncle Tony. Dans la pièce, parmi ces gens qui les aimaient, il y avait un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Une mèche couvrait partiellement l'une de ses émeraudes qui fixaient les petites. Ses miracles.

- L1 appelle L3.

- Hum?

- Allez, redescends sur Terre. Prends ta part, je dois finir le service et les filles attendent que tout le monde se soit servi pour pouvoir ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu leur as pris.

- Je sais.

- Alors?

Pour toute réponse, le châtain se contenta d'un sourire plein de malice. Son vis-à-vis se mit à craindre le pire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que le piano électrique de l'an dernier? Dire que ses pauvres tympans avaient souffert était un euphémisme. Il faudrait qu'il pense à interdire certains cadeaux pouvant entrer dans la catégorie " dangereux pour la vie de maman".

Tout d'abord, en faire part au principal adepte de ce genre de chose et ...

- Waouh! Merci Papa! Il est trop mignon!

- Dis, papa, il a un nom?

- Non. C'est à vous de lui en trouver un.

- Hum... Tata Lucia, tu voudras bien nous aider, dis? Toi aussi, tati Sally?

- Bien sûr les filles! Vous avez six tantes, c'est pas pour rien! On va toutes vous aider!

Les jumelles venaient de découvrir, dans le paquet offert par leur père, une jolie petite boule de poil rousse tachetée de noir et aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Un animal?! Ok! Il pouvait accepter l'idée d'avoir un animal domestique à la maison, même si au début il était totalement contre... mais un... un... Bon, il allait devoir demander quelques explications et effacer ce sourire goguenard que le père de ses enfants affichait.

- TROWA BARTON! MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE! NOUS VIVONS DANS UNE MAISON! PAS DANS UN CIRQUE! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE NOUS ELEVIONS UN TIGRE OU UN LION à LA MAISON? D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette bestiole?

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce type de réaction. J'avoue même que je l'ai mérité. Content?

- Hn!

- Allez, calme-toi. Vous ne risquez rien avec lui. J'ai déjà rempli tous ses papiers et je lui ai fait les vaccins. Par contre, je vais avoir du mal à te dire à quelle espèce il appartient...

- Je croyais que c'était toi l'expert des animaux, monsieur le vétérinaire?!

- Oh, ça va, hein! Je ne peux tout simplement pas définir son espèce parce qu'il est le fruit d'une des expériences que les scientifiques faisaient durant la guerre. Alors, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter; il ne grandira pas, il ne mangera pas plus qu'un chaton et j'ai déjà commencé à l'éduquer. Satisfait?

- Hn. Tu aurais pu m'avertir, non?

- Tu aurais tout fait pour le persuader de ne pas l'offrir, n'est-ce pas Petit Prince?

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je répondrais à ta question, Lucia, vu que tu sembles en connaître la réponse. Et, en ce qui concerne ce gros "chat", je pense ...

- S'il te plaît, maman. S'il te plaît, on peut le garder. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!

- Humf!

- Mon cher Heero, tu vas devoir t'entraîner pour pouvoir résister à ces petites bouilles angéliques.

- Je te remercie de ton soutien, Léna!

- Avoue que Réléna a raison : tu ne peux pas leur dire non. (Seiryû : gneuh ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là le bonbon rose ? dodo: j'en ai besoin et je t'avais prévenue. C'est l'une des tantes. De plus, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit moins cruche que d'habitude et on la verra pas beaucoup. Contente? seiryû: hn.)

- Argh! Si vous vous mettez tous contre moi, comment je vais faire?!

Après un rapide coup d'oeil à l'assemblée, dans l'espoir de trouver l'aide de l'un de ses amis, Heero ne pouvait qu'accepter la réalité : il avait été victime d'une conspiration! De plus, Réléna n'avait pas tort... Personne ne pouvait tenir bien longtemps face à ces deux clowns qu'il avait pour filles. Il s'était fait rouler en beauté!

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Mais je refuse catégoriquement d'être le seul à m'occuper de la boule de poil ambulante. C'est votre cadeau, jeunes filles, et vous allez devoir apprendre à en être responsable. D'accord?

- OUI! Merci maman!

Après une séance de gros câlins, les fillettes s'éloignèrent un peu des adultes qui discutaient de choses et d'autres. Leur papa leur avait donné une mission. Une mission! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles voulaient faire comme les grands. Comme leur maman et leurs papas ( dodo: non, bubulle, ce n'est pas une faute! Seiryû : Ok ok, j'y touche pas… ). Elles se devaient de la mener à bien! Mais, c'est si compliqué de trouver un nom... Enfin, il fallait à tout prix que leur maman arrête d'appeler leur nouvel ami "boule de poil ambulante", c'est pas vraiment un nom ça! Alors, ninmu ryoukai (ne pas oublier que ça veut dire « mission accomplie »)

- Nathy? Evy? Vous venez dire au revoir?

- Oui, maman, on arrive. Ah! Papa! On a réussi! On a décidé de l'appeler Simbad. C'est mignon, hein?

- Oh oui, c'est mignon. Vous savez que c'est un grand personnage de la littérature?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Trowa, je pense que l'influence n'est pas littéraire. Je pencherais plutôt pour le dernier dessin animé qu'elles ont vu. Enfin, bref. Tu es toujours partant pour rester dîner?

* * *

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsque les petites cédèrent à leurs parents et acceptèrent d'aller se coucher. A peine bordées, elles s'endormirent. La journée avait été longue pour ces deux bouts de choux.

- Et bien, je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin de rejouer la scène de _Bonne nuit les petits_, ce soir.

C'est avec un grand sourire que les deux parents sortirent de la chambre des deux endormies et redescendirent.

Dans la cuisine, Heero hésitait. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur: les sentiments d'un certain châtain pour un blondinet de sa connaissance. Il avait l'impression que cela ne le concernait pas et qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler, mais il ne voulait pas savoir son ami souffrir d'une telle situation. Il n'avait pas revu les autres, ni donné de nouvelles, depuis de longues années... Cependant, cela ne l'empêcher pas d'être touché par les doutes du Français. Ce dernier aimait tellement Quatre qu'il hésitait... Il voulait le demander en mariage mais avait peur que l'héritier de l'empire Winner le rejette pour de quelconques raisons. En tant qu'ami, Heero voulait l'aider à surmonter ses doutes, mais il ne savait pas comment faire... Il allait encore une fois devoir forcer Trowa à parler.

- Trowa. Tu l'aimes et il t'aime, tu le sais. Vous sortez ensemble depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Quatre ou cinq ans, si je me souviens bien et ...

- Où veux-tu en venir, Heero-kun? Au mariage? Nous en avons déjà parlé... Je ne veux pas le perdre...

- Tu as peur. C'est normal. Mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il te rejettera après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble? Non! Il t'aime trop pour ça. Je suis même certain qu'il n'attend que ça! Demande-le en mariage!

- Je vais lui paraître idiot! Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Trowa! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?! Avoir peur, douter de lui, de toi! Tu n'es certainement pas le seul à redouter un refus! Ressaisis-toi!

- Hum. Tu m'aideras un peu?

- Bien sûr! Quelle question!

- Et s'il demande à ce que l'on adopte des enfants?

- ...

- Heero, je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt à les revoir, mais... je refuse d'adopter des enfants tant que nos filles restent dans l'ombre! Ils doivent savoir!

- Tu ne peux me demander ça, Tro. Tu ne peux pas.

- J'attendrai autant que possible. Mais nous ne pourrons pas nous taire éternellement. Un jour, il faudra les mettre au courant. Leur dire la vérité. Je refuse d'avoir des enfants tant que les miens ne seront pas reconnus aux yeux de tous.

- Je sais tout ça. Mais...

- Hé. ça va, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Je suis désolé. Allez, calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. J'attendrai.

- Ils me détesteront encore plus après.

- Je suis sûr que non. Chhh. Viens, je vais te ramener à ta chambre.

- Tu veux rester cette nuit?

- Non. Quatre commence à se poser des questions sur mes différentes absences. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées. Tu le connais. Je partirai juste après et, ne t'inquiète pas, je fermerai bien la porte d'entrée.

- Hum.

- Hé! Attends d'être dans ta chambre pour dormir.

- Hn...

* * *

Le lendemain matin...

- Trowa?

- Hé bien! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. Bonjour, amour!

- Hum! J'adore les petits bisous du matin.

- Est-ce une demande afin que je t'en fasse un peu plus?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, chéri, mais il faut que tu dépêches d'aller préparer tes affaires.

- Nous partons?

- Hum! On va chercher l'âme manquante du groupe. Et cette fois on le ramènera avec nous! On voulait partir hier, mais tu n'étais pas encore rentré, alors on a attendu. Duo était intenable.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les quatre anciens terroristes partaient pour Sank. Ils devaient poser quelques questions à la jeune reine du royaume et la prendre par surprise pour qu'elle soit obligée de dire un minimum de choses qui pourraient leur être utiles pour retrouver le Japonais.

* * *

Bon! je sais que c'est un peu court, mais j'avais pas le choix. je ne savais pas où couper le chapitre pour garder quelque chose pour le prochain. Ne vous en faites pas, les révélations, pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas déjà tout compris, seront dans le prochain chapitre.

J'avoue que je l'ai un peu fait à la va-vite ce chap, mais là je suis en période de partiels et je ne voulais pas faire trop attendre ceux et celles qui me lisent et m'encouragent depuis le début. Donc, voilà!

Reviews?

mini dialogue de fin:

**seiryû:** Rah !!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre Duo et Treize ??????? #Seiryû qui commence à se demander si elle va pas finir par tuer Dodo qui prend un malin plaisir à décaler le moment de l'explication des relations entre Duo et Treize…#

**dodo**: la patience est une vertu!

seiryû: c'est une phrase que tu utilise un peu trop souvent à mon goût.

dodo: euh... Jocker?

seiryû: ok, ok. Changeons de sujet. Attends, attends, attends… #intense réflexion# #reprends son souffle# Heero Maman et Trowa Papa ??????????

dodo: euh... oui. c'est pas assez clair?

Heero: je suis maman!

Quatre: TROWA BARTON! ICI! TOUT DE SUITE. C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE???

Trowa: sorry mamour, mais je ne peut rien dire pour le moment. Tu m'excuse si je t'embrasse?

Quatre: Hum... Tu me le dis bientôt alors?

Trowa: Promis.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassent à en perdre haleine.

Wufei: Stop! Non mais ça va pas tous les cinq! Regardez! Vous avez réussi à choquer Duo! Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

dodo: un peu de calme...

seiryû: ... ça fait du bien.

Duo:attendez, attendez, attendez…

dodo: tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà vu.

Seiryû: "

Duo #essaye de se calmer#: ça veut dire Heero x Trowa ??????????? Ou pire encore : Relena x Heero x Trowa !!! #au bord de la syncope# arghhh !!!!!! NONNNNNNN! Heero, comment tu peux me faire ça?!

Heero: Baka! Tu ne sais même pas tout ce qui se passe! En plus, Réléna est la tante de mes filles, pas mon amante! Et Trowa... Oh! Et puis, de toute façon tu le sauras bientôt!

Duo: dodo? On va le savoir quand?

dodo: Euh... Mois de juin, je pense...

Duo: QUOI??????????

Seiryû: je te rappelle, baka, que nous sommes en partiels en ce moment. Alors tu vas prendre ton mal en patience.

Duo qui va pleurer dans les bras de Quatre sous l'oeil attentif de Trowa.

Wufei: sinon, je viens de discuter avec Treize et on a obtenu un compromis...

Treize: vu que le coup des CINQ reviews par chapitres ne fonctionne pas...

Lucia: on a remarqué!

Treize ( sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Lucia): on a décidé de réduire le tout à 2 ou 3 reviews par chapitres. ça vous va?

Lucia: je tiens qu'en même à signaler que nous avons tous beaucoup aimé les reviews qui nous ont été envoyées! Elles étaient géniales! Alors...

dodo: dites, les gens, je nhe veux pas être désagréable, mais j'ai partiel demain et je voudrais pouvoir réviser un peu au calme.

Seiryû: moi aussi. Alors, on va dire au revoir à nos lecteurs et on va bosser. Ok?

Duo: J'aime pas travailler!

dodo et Seiryû: DUO!

Duo: Oups!

Quatre: Nous vous remercions, chers lecteurs, d'avoir bien voulu lire ce nouveau chapitre et nous espérons vous revoir au prochain.

Tous: Au revoir!!!!!!!!


	6. QUESTIONS

Hello tout le monde!!

C'est dodo! Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée. Cependant, j'ai besoin de vous pour savoir comment je vais pouvoir organiser THE rencontre entre Heero et Duo.

Vous voulez bien m'aider, gentils petits lecteurs? ( chibi eyes de chiot abandonné au bord de la route )

Alors, voilà le problème: la rencontre dépendra du travail de Heero.

Je vous propose donc un vote entre les différentes idées que j'ai eues. Oki?

Donc, Heero serait:

- un écrivain connu, du moins sous son pseudo.

- un chanteur ( toujours sous pseudo).

- un professeur au lycée ou à l'université ( maintenant, il faudra me préciser la matière. )

- un informaticien ( classique, je sais ).

- un jockey.

- autres ( je vous laisserai préciser ).

Voilà! Merci de votre aide. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

zoubi.

dodo


	7. rencontres et secrets

_**chapitre 5:**_

* * *

_**rappel du dernier chapitre:**_

_- Hum! On va chercher l'âme manquante du groupe. Et cette fois on le ramènera avec nous! On voulait partir hier, mais tu n'étais pas encore rentré, alors on a attendu. Duo était intenable._

_Deux heures plus tard, les quatre anciens terroristes partaient pour Sank. Ils devaient poser quelques questions à la jeune reine du royaume et la prendre par surprise pour qu'elle soit obligée de dire un minimum de choses qui pourraient leur être utiles pour retrouver le Japonais._

* * *

Royaume de Sank, palais royal...

La jeune reine du royaume de Sank attendait, assise près de la piscine, ses deux petites nièces. Heero lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt pour savoir si elle accepterait de les garder quelques heures, puisqu'il n'avait eu le temps de prévenir personne d'autre et qu'elle était celle qui habitait le plus près.

C'était une occasion en or pour revoir ses deux petites princesses, chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire bien souvent à cause de son planning politique... Heureusement, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien de prévu.

- Mademoiselle Réléna?

Ce fût Pagan qui la sortit de ses pensées pour la prévenir de l'arrivée de ses invités et que ces derniers l'attendaient au petit salon. Réléna remercia le majordome et partit rejoindre Heero et ses filles.

oOo

Les deux petits démons ne tenaient plus en place, au grand damne de leur maman. Même la calme Evely était surexcitée. Elles allaient revoir Tata Léna!

Bon, c'est vrai qu'elles l'avaient vu la veille, mais il était tellement rare de la voir en dehors des grandes occasions et, d'habitude, c'était chez Tati Sally ou chez Tati Catherine que leur maman les déposait.

- Heero! Les puces! Comment allez-vous depuis hier? Vous vous êtes...?

Avant que le symbole de la paix ne puise terminer sa phrase, un éclair roux et noir se jeta sur elle, comme pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir oublier.

Heero l'aida à se relever, tandis que Nathalie se tordait de rire et que sa jumelle grondait l'animal que leur avait offert leur papa. Face à un tel spectacle, la reine de Sank eut la subite envie de rejoindre Nathy dans son fou rire, mais se retint à grand mal pour ne vexer personne. Heero avait déjà l'air d'avoir les nerfs en pelotes. Elle se reprit donc et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hum. Bonjour à toi aussi, Simbad.

Le gros chat la fixa quelques instants de ses yeux bleus si troublants pour un animal et consentit à lui répondre par un petit miaulement. Ceci étant fait, le félin se désintéressa d'elle et retourna se lover contre ses jeunes maîtresses pour leur réclamer des papouilles.

oOo

Réléna resta déconcertée un instant avant de se tourner vers l'ancien pilote de Gundam, incertaine. L'asiatique sembla comprendre la question et lui expliqua ce que Trowa lui avait déjà dit sur Simbad. La drôle de couleur de ses yeux, son pelage, sa taille, le fait qu'il donne l'impression de comprendre tout ce qu'on lui dit...

Après ce bref résumé de la situation, la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher d'observer son ami à la dérobée. Il était un peu comme Simbad, au fond... Tous deux avaient subi les folles idées de ces cerveaux dégénérés qui se disaient scientifiques... Bien sûr, Simbad et Heero étaient vivants, mais combien étaient morts ?... Si encore ces expériences avaient pour but de sauver des vies... Comment Heero avait-il fait pour ne pas se rebeller comme les quatre autres ?... Elle ne comprenait pas... C'était si injuste...

- Réléna, si je ne me suis pas rebellé, c'est qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons. Nous n'étions que cinq à avoir survécu aux expérimentations de J. Seulement cinq. Il n'aurait pas cru à la mort de tous ses projets. Il fallait que l'un d'entre nous reste sous ses ordres pour l'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la 'mort' des quatre autres. J'ai choisi d'être celui qui resterait en arrière... Et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis celui qu'il considérait comme le mieux réussi. Il fallait que ce soit moi, sinon il aurait eu des doutes et aurait cherché les 'déserteurs'... Et puis, maintenant, tout est revenu dans l'ordre. Il a fallu du temps, mais... Nous avons réussi et c'est le principal.

- Réussi à ramener la paix et à faire accepter à J que vous l'aviez mené en bateau, vous, ses petits soldats parfaits ?

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien pilote du Wing lui adressa un grand sourire. Ce sujet des 'Perfects', comme J les avait appelés, était toujours un peu sensible... Aucun des cinq membres du groupe ne semblait avoir totalement accepté les différences scientifiques que leur mentor leur avait apportées à l'époque. Les pires étant Heero et Tony qui avaient de temps à autre l'impression d'être des monstres, alors que ceux au courant des expériences que l'on avait pratiquées sur eux leur affirmaient le contraire.

Réléna pensait d'ailleurs qu'Heero aurait dû avertir les autres pilotes de Gundam de sa particularité. Seul Trowa le savait, Heero refusant catégoriquement de revoir les trois autres et, encore plus, de leur parler de cette partie de son passé. _# Enfin... Il y sera bien obligé lorsqu'ils apprendront l'existence des jumelles. Là, il devra tout expliquer... J'espère qu'aucun ne réagira stupidement, sinon, cette fois, Heero n'acceptera plus de les revoir. #_

- Léna ?

- Hum... Oui ?

- N'y pense pas trop, d'accord ? C'est du passé et on ne peut rien y changer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait, c'est quoi cet imprévu dont tu m'as parlé au téléphone ? Un rendez-vous galant ?

Le Japonais émit un léger rire. La blonde ne changerait jamais. Toujours à vouloir lui trouver quelqu'un.

- Non, c'est pour le travail. Mon éditrice m'a clairement fait comprendre que cette fois je n'y couperai pas. La fourbe ne m'a prévenu qu'à la dernière minute pour être sûr que je ne trouverai aucune excuse pour y réchapper.

- Que veux-tu ? Tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important dans le monde littéraire, c'est normal que les gens souhaitent **enfin** te voir. Tu te débrouilles toujours pour ne faire aucune apparition en public ; ça éveille l'intérêt.

- Je préfère qu'ils aiment mes oeuvres pour ce qu'elles sont que pour moi.

- Si personne ne les aimait pour elles-mêmes, personne ne se serait posé de question sur toi... Ou plutôt sur Hitoe. (1)

- D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, je peux t'emprunter l'une de tes chambres pour pouvoir me changer ?

- Question idiote ! Allez ! File ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin qui mène à ta chambre ?

- Non, Majesté.

- HEERO !

Le brun était parti, tout sourire, vers les étages. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se changer et se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Kamisama! Quelle bêtise il avait faite en acceptant l'un des anciens Perfects comme éditrice. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement échapper aux interviews, surtout si c'était son ancienne chef d'équipe qui organisait le tout. Il allait la faire payer !

Dans le salon, la reine de Sank secoua la tête, amusée par le comportement de son ami, avant de proposer aux deux petites filles si elles voulaient aller se baigner avant de prendre le goûter. Proposition que les jumelles acceptèrent, ravies.

oOo

Heero avait encore une heure devant lui pour se préparer et se rendre au meeting, mais il préférait s'y rendre à l'avance. Avec Eléanore en tant qu'éditrice, on ne savait jamais... Il était hors de question qu'il arrive en retard. Enfin...

Le Japonais sortit la tenue qu'il avait décidé de porter de son sac et se changea.

oOo

Au jardin, les jumelles s'amusaient comme des folles avec Réléna, dans l'eau fraîche de la piscine, lorsque Pagan se présenta.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Pagan ?

- Une voiture demande l'autorisation d'accéder à la propriété. Selon ce que rapporte le vigil, le conducteur se serait présenté comme étant Monsieur Raberba Winner.

- Winner ?

Les deux petites filles se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leur tante.

- Tante Léna ? Winner comme dans Quatre Winner ?

- Il semblerait, mes puces. Il semblerait...

- Génial ! On va enfin pouvoir le...

- Je vous arrête tout de suite, jeunes demoiselles ! N'oubliez pas ce que votre mère vous a dit à ce sujet. Personne ne doit rien savoir !... Pas pour le moment, du moins...

La dernière partie de la phrase ne fût entendue par personne, mais Nathalie et Evely sentaient la tristesse de leur tante. Elles savaient très bien que leur maman ne voulait pas qu'elles parlent de leur parenté aux anciens pilotes de Gundam. Non... Elles devaient rester les filles de Hitoe Lowe. Il était encore trop tôt... Leur maman n'était pas encore prête à les affronter. Alors, elles feraient front et attendraient le bon moment.

Cependant, elles n'avaient pas du tout l'intention d'agir de la même manière. Nathalie ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi sa maman ne voulait pas voir ses anciens coéquipiers, mais elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible et que sa maman se sentait mal et trahie à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de l'un d'entre eux. Aussi, la petite chipie avait bien l'intention de secouer les ex-terroristes pour qu'ils prennent conscience que leur ancien leader a besoin d'eux. Ainsi, elle tiendrait sa promesse et ne dirait rien, mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne tente pas de le leur faire comprendre qui elles étaient, sa soeur et elle. Evely, quant à elle, ne voulait pas avoir à croiser les pilotes, excepté papa Trowa. Ils avaient suffisamment fait souffrir sa maman et elle les empêcherait de l'approcher plus que nécessaire. Leur maman leur avait tout expliqué, pourtant, pour elle, la faute n'avait pas été commise par le pilote 01 mais par les trois autres hurluberlus.

Réléna observait ses deux nièces à la dérobée avant de se décider.

- Vous pouvez les faire entrer, Pagan. Après, vous pourrez les mener ici. Ainsi, ils auront moins de chance de croiser Heero. Je préfère lui éviter toute confrontation pour le moment.

- Mais ! Tante Léna ! Il faut...

- Calme-toi, Nathalie. Calme-toi. Je vous aiderai lorsque je serai convaincue qu'il est temps pour votre mère de les affronter. Mais... Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment... En plus, votre mère doit être suffisamment stressée à la perspective de devoir participer à une séance d'interviews, inutile d'en rajouter. D'accord ?

- Oui tante Léna.

Pagan quitta les trois jeunes filles et alla accueillir les visiteurs.

oOo

De son côté, Heero venait juste d'ajouter la touche finale à sa tenue et se décida à descendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Il serait parfaitement à l'heure.

oOo

Après avoir confié leur voiture à l'un des vigils, les quatre anciens pilotes se dirigèrent vers le salon afin d'y déposer leur veste avant de rejoindre la reine.

Tous se demandaient ce que cette visite pourrait leur apporter.

Wufei était certain qu'ils découvriraient quelque chose en venant voir Réléna ; après tout elle était une championne pour dénicher Yui partout où il allait. Alors, avec un peu de chance...

Duo, bien qu'un peu réticent au début, avait fini par admettre que la jeune femme pourrait leur être utile. Enfin... Même s'il avait appris à la connaître, il restait encore sur ses gardes en ce qui concernait l'attirance qu'elle avait eu pour son Hee-chan, et ce même après qu'elle lui ait affirmé qu'elle n'éprouvait plus de tels sentiments pour le pilote aux yeux de glace.

Trowa, quant à lui, craignait un peu cette rencontre. Il savait très bien que Nathalie et Evely profitaient toujours des temps libres de leur tante pour lui rendre visite. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois elles feraient exception à la règle ou, du moins, que Heero ne soit pas là. Cependant, il était peut-être temps d'annoncer la vérité aux autres... Il verrait bien quelle tournure prendra la suite...

Quatre, de son côté, observait son amant aux yeux émeraude. Il savait bien qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, mais il se refusait à lui demander plus d'explication pour le moment. De plus, en arrivant, il avait ressenti la douce chaleur d'une présence qui lui était familière. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait du Japonais. Mais, n'étant sûr de rien, il préférait attendre encore un peu afin d'être certain qu'il ne se trompait pas; surtout qu'il y avait deux autres présences qui l'intriguaient. Et pour cause, elles lui étaient à la fois familières et étrangères.

- Trowa ?

L'héritier de l'empire des Winner sursauta lorsque cette voix le sortit de ses pensées. La présence de leur ancien camarade était encore plus forte que précédemment.

Comme les autres, il se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix, sans pour autant avoir ignoré la légère raideur de son compagnon.

La personne qui avait interpellé le Français descendait les escaliers et était vêtue d'une robe trapèze de couleur bleu clair qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux de prusse. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue haute par un foulard blanc, s'accordant à merveille avec sa peau ombrée. Cependant, la jeune femme s'était quelque peu tendue lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue de la présence des autres pilotes, ce que n'avait pas manqué de noter Quatre. Son esprit de stratège se mit en fonction. Il avait bien l'intention d'en savoir plus sur cette femme, même s'il avait déjà des doutes sur son identité. Le seul bémol était que la personne à laquelle il pensait était un homme et non une femme...

- Bonjour, Hitoe.

- Tro-man ? Tu connais cette ravissante demoiselle ?

- Oh. Excusez-moi. Laissez-moi vous présenter. Hitoe, je te présente trois personnes qui ont une part plus qu'importante dans ma vie: mon amant, Quatre Winner...

Ce dernier rougit et salua la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas pensait que Trowa le présenterait comme son amant... Compagnon, certainement... Mais 'amant'... Le châtain était pourtant du genre réservé. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Il était fier de son amoureux de la nature, même s'il espérait ne pas avoir choqué leur vis-à-vis.

- A ma droite, l'un des plus hauts grades chez les Preventers, Wufei Chang...

Le fier Chinois fit un léger signe de tête pour la saluer, mais pas plus. Cette femme l'intriguait. Il avait la désagréable impression de la connaître, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur son visage.

- Et, pour finir, le jeune frère du Général Kushrenada, David Kushrenada.

- Salut ! Ce que Trotro n'a pas précisé c'est que je préfère que l'on m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwell. Et vous ? Vous êtes...

La jeune femme avait fini par arriver à leur hauteur mais n'avait toujours pas parlé. Trowa se dévoua pour finir les présentations quand il remarqua le discret coup d'oeil qu'elle lui avait lancé.

- Mes amis, je vous présente Hitoe Lowe. Je suis le vétérinaire de son 'chat'.

- D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, Simbad refuse de boire de l'eau et de manger ses croquettes. Je lui donne du lait et de la viande, maintenant. Donc j'ai un paquet de croquettes pour chat qui me reste sur les bras, si jamais tu en as besoin pour l'un de tes pensionnaires...

- Ok. Je passerai le prendre plus tard. Sinon, il ne vous a pas posé de problèmes ?

- C'est un ange quand il est avec les filles.

- Et avec toi ?

- Hn. On va juste dire que Môsieur s'est cru permis de courser Matthew quand ce dernier est venu me voir ce matin. A part ça, tout va bien.

Pendant que les deux amis discutaient, Quatre avait fait différents rapprochements entre cette Hitoe Lowe et Heero. Les ressemblances n'étaient pas que physiques, puisqu'elle avait la même manie des 'Hn' que le Japonais, elle portait le même nom que celui qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre pour ses missions et elle semblait assez complice avec Trowa... Du moins, plus que les relations qu'il devait exister entre un vétérinaire et sa cliente. Il en était pratiquement certain: cette fille et Heero ne faisaient qu'un. Maintenant, restait l'histoire de 'ses filles'... En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était une ruse...

Wufei regardait Barton parler avec la jeune femme sans vraiment les voir. Ce visage et ce nom... Il ne voyait qu'une hypothèse plausible: cette fille devait être apparentée à Yui. Sans cela, il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer qu'elle porte le nom de 'Lowe', qui était quand même le nom de code le plus utilisé par le Japonais, et l'incroyable ressemblance physique.

David avait, lui aussi, noté la troublante ressemblance de la brune avec son Hee-chan; mais ce qui le troublait encore plus était ce nom. Hitoe Lowe... Où avait-il déjà entendu ce patronyme ?... Où ?...

- ça y est ! Je sais ! YATTA !

- Duo ?

Tous ceux présents dans le hall le regardaient surpris de ce brusque éclat. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait interrompu la conversation de Trowa et son amie et avait sorti de leurs réflexions ses deux autres camarades.

- Euh... Sorry. En fait, je me disais que votre nom ne m'était pas tout à fait inconnu, mademoiselle, et je viens juste de me souvenir d'où je le connaissais.

Hitoe se tendit à ses mots. Comment ce baka natté avait-il pu la démasquer en si peu de temps ? Non, il ne devait pas la connaître... Du moins, pas sous cette apparence.

Pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait, la conversation continua entre les quatre autres.

- Accouche Maxwell. Réléna nous attend.

- Wufei a raison, Duo. Sans compter que mademoiselle Lowe a peut-être autre chose à faire.

- Mais, Q-man...

La belle asiatique se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas se servir du prétexte qu'ils devaient se rendre auprès de Réléna pour se séparer des jeunes hommes sans trop attirer l'attention. Avec Quatre dans les environs, elle ne préférait pas tenter le diable. Et Trowa qui ne daignait même pas l'aider à se sortir de ce bourbier... Enfin... Il était temps qu'elle intervienne si elle ne voulait pas, en plus, se faire écorcher vive par son éditrice.

- Vous deviez rejoindre mademoiselle Peacecraft, messieurs ?

- En effet, mais...

- Mais c'est parfait ! Je vous accompagne. Je dois justement aller la prévenir que je dois m'absenter. Allons-y ensemble.

La petite brune ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea, à grands pas, vers la piscine.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard...

_Kami-sama __! Je dois être maudite ! Je les accumule aujourd'hui... J'apprends qu'un 'meeting' a été organisé et que j'en suis l'invitée d'honneur, je __revoie__ les trois autres après six ans de silence... et heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnue !... Et il faut que l'un d'entre eux insiste pour m'accompagner jusqu'à mon rendez-vous... #_

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle.

- Uh ?... Oh. Milles excuses, monsieur Winner. J'étais dans la lune.

- Vraiment ?

Là, elle commençait à se demander si Quatre ne l'avait pas déjà démasquée. Et puis, pourquoi le blond avait-il voulue la suivre ? ça n'avait aucun sens... Encore que le frère de Kushrénada veuille la suivre, elle pouvait comprendre, le natté ayant montré un certain intérêt à ses romans... _# Argh ! Je suis maudite ! Fichu empathie ! #_

- Mademoiselle...

- Hitoe. Je me prénomme Hitoe.

Quatre sourit en entendant ces mots. Ce n'était, certes, pas grand chose mais c'était toujours un pas vers la réconciliation car, il en était sûr : cette fille était Heero.

- Bien, Hitoe. Je crois que nous sommes arrivés. J'espère que vous savez comment entrer dans ce bâtiment sans vous faire agresser par cette horde de ... De je-ne-sais-trop-quoi, en fait.

Le jeune blond fit un sourire contrit à sa compagne en l'entendant pouffer. Cependant, l'aristocrate arabe était impressionné. Bien sûr, on lui avait déjà parlé de certaines des œuvres d'Hitoe Lowe, d'ailleurs il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plutôt ... Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit lue par autant de personnes...

En effet, devant les portes de la bibliothèque choisie pour le meeting, une foule de lecteurs, voire d'admirateurs, attendaient l'ouverture. Il y avait de tout. Quatre fût même surpris de voir des gothiques au milieu des hommes et des femmes qui portaient cravate et tailleur. Il ne manquait plus que les journalistes pour finaliser le tableau, mais ils ne devaient pas être très loin. Après tout, c'était la première apparition officielle de la romancière.

Un soupir de l'Asiatique le ramena à la réalité.

- Et dire que les journalistes sont déjà à l'intérieur. De véritables... Enfin, bon. Suivez-moi. Il vaut mieux que l'on entre avant de se faire remarquer.

La jeune femme guida Quatre vers l'un des murs du bâtiment. Cependant, l'ancien pilote ne comprenait pas vraiment où sa compagne voulait en venir, étant donné l'absence de porte. Il s'apprêta à l'interroger lorsque celle-ci lui donna de nouvelles indications.

- Je suis navrée de vous demander cela, mais, comme tout le monde, je sais que vous avez été un pilote de Gundam, donc je ne pense pas que vous serez effrayer par cette optique. Pour faire court, toutes les portes doivent être bloquées par la foule. Mon amie avait... disons qu'elle avait prévu une telle éventualité et elle m'a prévenu que je devrai faire un peu d'escalade. Alors, à moins de vouloir patienter comme les autres, il va vous falloir passer par cette fenêtre.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à ladite fenêtre pour constater qu'elle était ouverte. Cette dernière l'intrigua quelque peu; elle amenait de nouvelles questions. Enfin... Pour le moment, il devait juste entrer par cette ouverture, rien de bien compliqué. Il réfléchirait après.

Il parvint donc sans encombre à l'intérieur d'une petite salle où étaient entreposés divers produits d'entretien, balais et aspirateurs compris. Hitoe ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Après avoir remis ses vêtements en place, Hitoe sortit de la petite pièce. Elle avait quelques mots à dire à sa soi-disant amie !

Qautre la suivit sans rien dire. Il était amusé et se demandait qui pouvait mettre la Japonaise en colère et, en même temps, lui inspirer assez de respect pour qu'elle se contienne.

Au bout du couloir qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, une jeune femme semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle était, selon Quatre, assez grande et devait bien faire un mètre soixante-quinze. Le reste de son corps était tout en harmonie, rappelant le soleil. Des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette et une peau mate laissant apparaître des muscles taillés en finesse. L'inconnue fit de grands mouvements de bras lorsqu'elle aperçut la Japonaise.

- Ah ! Hitoe ! Ben alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu en as mis du temps. On attendait plus que toi pour commencer.

- Hého ! Ne pousse pas mémé dans les orties non plus. Je n'ai même pas dix minutes de retard et...

- C'est déjà beaucoup, Princesse. Surtout que tu nous as habitués à ta ponctualité.

- Contrairement à certaines personnes.

De son côté, l'héritier Winner tentait par tout les moyens de dissimuler son fou rire. Il n'avait jamais pensé voir son compagnon d'arme le plus réservé sous l'apparence d'une femme, et encore moins se chamailler amicalement avec quelqu'un. Heero avait bien changé. Un petit gloussement lui échappa quand il pensa à toute l'armada d'arguments que Duo allait déployer face à Réléna pour retrouver son Hee-chan alors que ce dernier serait juste à côté de lui. Malheureusement, ce petit bruit suffit à attirer l'attention de celle qui devait certainement être l'éditrice de la Japonaise.

- Hi-chan chérie ! Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, coquine !

- Dis quoi, Alexandra ? Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

- Ah ?

- C'est le petit ami de Trowa.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je suis désolée.

- Non, vous êtes toute pardonnée. Ce genre de réaction pouvait être prévisible. Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Alexandra.

- Je vois. Le pilote 04. Bien, il est inutile que je me présente vu que vous semblez savoir mon prénom. Ce sera suffisant. Je ne pense pas que nous nous verrons souvent de toute manière. Hitoe, princesse, on va vraiment être en retard.

- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui suis en train de t'attendre, Alex.

Alexandra lui fit signe de la suivre et partit. Hitoe resta un peu en arrière, consciente que le blond avait clairement ressenti la colère que son amie lui portait. La Japonaise comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le sang chaud de son éditrice s'était mis en ébullition quand elle avait entendu le nom de son compagnon, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas le savoir. Après tout, il ignorait quelle était sa véritable identité. Cependant Hitoe n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter le travail et elle attendrait qu'il vienne de lui-même poser les questions adéquates. Trowa avait raison, elle allait devoir dévoiler la vérité, un jour ou l'autre.

Quatre avait bien senti que la colère et la rancune d'Alexandra lui étaient adressées. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette réaction l'avait soulagé et il acceptait. Il avait fait de terribles erreurs avec Heero et cette fille semblait le savoir. Au fond, il était heureux que le pilote du Wing ait une telle personne à ses côtés. Cette fille était tellement protectrice. Par contre, il se posait beaucoup de questions sur la relation que les deux jeunes filles entretenaient. Ce n'était pas l'amour que partagent un homme et une femme; mais c'était tellement chaleureux qu'on aurait dit un amour fusionnel entre deux sœurs. Oui, c'était ça. Cependant, cet amour fraternel impliquait qu'elles se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps. Heero était d'un naturel méfiant et ne se confiait jamais, même avec Trowa. Alexandra et lui devaient se connaitre avant la fin de la guerre. A moins qu'elle ne sache rien de l'identité masculine d'Hitoe, ce qui ne serait pas logique au vue de sa dernière réaction. Il fallait donc qu'il sache depuis quand elles se connaissaient. Sa question paraîtrait anodine.

- Hitoe ?

- Hn ?

- Alexandra et vous, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Très. J'ai passé les premières années de mon enfance avec elle. Elle et les trois autres membres du groupe m'ont appris à parler, en quelque sorte. Quand je les ai rencontrés je ne parlais que le japonais, le russe et l'anglais.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin dans ses explications et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle où tout le monde l'attendait lorsqu'elle se retourna pour proposer au blond de la suivre à l'intérieur.

A peine entrée que les flashs des appareils photo assaillaient la jeune femme et que les questions fusaient en tout sens. Alexandra mit fin à ce brouhaha infernal et attendit patiemment que toute l'attention se concentre sur elle avant de parler. Après quelques présentations d'usages, le feu vert fut donné et la séance commença. Hitoe devait maintenant répondre aux questions des journalistes.

- Mademoiselle Lowe, vous êtes devenue en peu de temps...

oOo

Royaume de Sank, demeure des Peacecraft...

Les jumelles étaient sorties de la piscine pour prendre leur goûté et observaient, amusées, les jérémiades que le monsieur aux longs cheveux ne cessait de faire. Il en fallait plus que ça pour amadouer Tante Léna. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil complice à leur papa Trowa et se remirent à dévorer leur gâteau au chocolat, pour Elevy, ou leur flan pâtissier, pour Nathalie.

- Mais, Réléna, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- Duo, j'ai pourtant été claire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me poses des questions sur Heero, mais ma réponse reste la même: si tu veux vraiment le retrouver, débrouille-toi tout seul. Je ne t'aiderai pas.

La jeune reine poussa un profond soupir. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute façon? Non, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que ce stupide Matthew tourne autour d'Heero et elle préférait voir le petit brun dans les bras de Duo. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas aimer Matthew. Les filles, Trowa et Simbad le lui faisaient clairement savoir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans cette histoire, et Heero ne s'était même pas rendu compte du manège de son collègue. Pour lui, Matthew était qu'un collègue sympa et fêtard. Enfin, c'était Heero... Heureusement que les paroles des filles comptaient énormément dans la plupart des décisions.

Wufei, quant à lui, passait son regard de la jeune femme aux deux petites filles. Elles l'avaient appelée 'Tante Léna' et semblaient très proches du Français. Il y avait trop de coïncidences dans toute cette histoire. Cette femme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Yui. Cette complicité qu'il y avait entre Barton et Lowe. Les filles de cette dernière qui ne se ressemblaient presque pas alors qu'elles étaient jumelles. Le fait que Réléna semblait parfaitement savoir où était Heero. Et le pire de tout, les nombreux points communs qu'il avait décelés entre les filles Lowe et ses compagnons d'armes. Il fallait qu'il tire tout ça au clair. Pas que pour venir en aide à l'Américain, il avait besoin de comprendre.

- Réléna, je vais te poser quelques questions. Je te demanderai juste de me répondre par 'oui' ou par 'non'. Tu n'auras pas à te justifier de quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

- Pourquoi pas. Mais, je te préviens loyalement, Wufei : je ne répondrai pas aux questions qui me sembleront être des pièges.

- Bien. Alors, pour commencer, Lowe et toi vous connaissez-vous depuis longtemps ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous êtes connues avant la guerre ?

- Non.

- Pendant ?

- Oui.

- Est-elle apparentée à Yui ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre, là. Je dirais : en quelque sorte.

- Ses filles sont-elles vraiment jumelles et sont-elles les filles biologiques de mademoiselle Lowe ?

- Oui et oui. Tu me poses de drôles de questions, Wufei. Je ...

- Ces questions me permettent de savoir si mes soupçons sont confirmés ou non. Question suivante: tu sais où est Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais je ne dirai rien sur ce sujet. Vous voilà avertis.

- Bien. Trowa connaissait-il Hitoe Lowe avant la déclaration de paix ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas la question directement, Wufei ?

- Trowa ! Alors, Réléna ?

- ... Oui.

- Hitoe Lowe a-t-elle eu ces enfants de manières... naturelles, dirons-nous ?

- Là, je serai tentée de vous répondre de la même manière que Trowa, monsieur Chang. De plus, je ne vous permets pas de fouiller dans ma vie privée. Et, pour votre gouverne, Evely et Nathalie sont mes filles biologiques.

D'un même mouvement, Wufei et Duo se retournèrent pour faire face à la nouvelle venue. Hitoe adressa un petit sourire à Réléna et Trowa avant de réceptionner ses deux filles dans ses bras. Wufei se sentait un peu honteux, mais ce sentiment finit par disparaître lorsqu'il analysa de bas en haut le jeune brune.

- Ce que vous voyez vous plaît-il, monsieur Chang ?

Le Chinois prit une belle nuance de rouge sous le regard mi-glacial, mi-malicieux d'Hitoe. Cette onna lui donnait une impression de déjà vu et, dès qu'il la voyait, il se sentait partagé entre culpabilité et soulagement.

Duo, quant à lui, était pensif. Les questions que Wufei avait soumises à la reine de Sank le poussaient à voir sous un autre angle cette femme dont il possédait tous les ouvrages. De plus, il avait lui aussi remarqué qu'Hitoe ressemblait beaucoup à Heero et que les jumelles lui étaient familières, sans l'être totalement (6).

- Hitoe, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt. Tout s'est bien passé ?

La Japonaise fit un grand sourire, visiblement soulagée de l'intervention de son amie.

- Très bien. J'avais de bons soutiens. Alexandra a réussi à ramener le calme à chaque fois que les choses devaient incontrôlables. Matthew m'a obtenu une petite pause pour que je puisse respirer un peu et a écourté la séance quand il s'est rendu compte que je commençais à m'échauffer. Apparemment, Alexandra et lui avaient prévu que je ne tienne pas plus d'une heure. Je ne sais pas si je dois bien le prendre ou non. Enfin, Matthew a été un ange. Puis, Quatre a eu l'amabilité de m'ouvrir un passage dans la foule qui m'attendait à la sortie. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie, Quatre. Votre compagnie m'a été agréable.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous finirez par vous habituer à ce genre de séance.

- J'espère bien que non.

La dernière réplique fit rire Trowa, Réléna et Quatre. Wufei n'esquissa qu'un petit sourire amusé; cette scène lui donnait chaud au cœur.

De son côté, David avait senti la jalousie bouillir en lui dès qu'Hitoe avait parlé de ce Matthew (7). Une rage possessive voulait détruire cet importun qui semblait convoiter la jeune romancière. Il était un peu surpris de sa propre réaction; après tout, il aimait Heero et non Hitoe. Pourtant, elle lui ressemblait tellement, elle lui était tellement semblable dans ses gestes et sa verbe. Elle était tellement lui, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la vouloir rien que pour lui. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher. Ce sentiment le rendait inconfortable. _# Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle. Elle ne __m'appartient__ pas. Je ne suis même pas digne de l'amour d'Heero. Je l'ai perdu avant même de l'avoir... Mais... Je dois le retrouver. J'ai un besoin vital de lui. #_

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Duo ne s'aperçut pas des deux paires d'yeux posés sur lui alors que les autres adultes discutaient tranquillement.

Nathalie était aux anges. Elle savait que le monsieur à la natte avait fait beaucoup de mal à sa maman, mais elle l'aimait comme elle aimait papa Trowa ou maman. Elle avait besoin de lui et de ses trois autres papas. (2)

Evely était moins contente. Oui, elle avait autant besoin de ses pères que sa sœur, ou même sa maman, bien que cette dernière ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais elle ne voulait plus voir de larmes dans les yeux de sa maman et elle savait que ce monsieur aux yeux mauves était l'origine de la tristesse latente de sa mère. Leur maman ne leur avait rien caché de son passé; et même si elle avait passé sous silence certaines parties parce qu'elle considérait qu'elles étaient encore trop jeunes pour tout savoir, elle ne leur avait pas caché qu'elle était en pleine dépression durant sa grossesse et que seuls papa Trowa et leurs tantes, puis leur naissance l'en avaient sorti. Alors, non, si ce monsieur voulait reprendre le cœur de sa maman, il allait devoir se montrer convainquant. Elle n'aurait aucune pitié.

Nathy observait sa sœur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu papa Wufei et avec les histoires de sa maman, elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère disait souvent qu'Evely était la digne héritière du clan Chang. Malheureusement, les paroles que sa jumelle adressa à leur papa natté claquèrent dans l'air, coupant cours à toutes conversations.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un de trop lâche pour assumer ses propres fautes. Notre famille est très bien sans vous. Si vous êtes ici pour tous nous faire souffrir, partez ! On vivra très bien sans vous. Je ne veux plus voir maman pleurer en cachette pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Si vous voulez quelque chose, redressez-vous et montrez-vous en digne !

- MADEMOISELLE EVELY ALEXANDRA LOWE !

Evely se fit petite sous le regard furieux de sa mère, mais elle releva bien vite la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite lueur de fierté dans les yeux prussiens. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'adresser de la sorte à un adulte et qu'elle devait rester respectueuse, mais sa mère leur avait appris à ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds. De plus, le natté avait besoin de reprendre de l'aplomb.

- Veuillez excuser ma fille, monsieur Kushrénada. Elle a du mal à maîtriser certaines de ses particularités, ce qui entraîne...

- Duo. Appelez-moi Duo. Quant à la jeune Evely, elle est toute pardonnée. Elle est assez mature pour son âge. De plus, ses paroles me font réfléchir à plusieurs choses.

- Merci, monsieur.

Duo sourit aux jumelles et s'apprêtait à poser quelques questions à leur mère quand cette dernière prit les devants en se tournant vers Réléna.

- Désolée, Léna. Je crois que les filles et moi allons rentrer. Je...

- Allez, Hitoe ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Catherine, Hikaru, Sally, Stephan et Alxandra ont promis de venir dîner avec nous ce soir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Léna...

- Si c'est ce qui vient de se passer qui vous dérange, je vous le répète: tout est oublié.

Duo ne voulait pas la voir partir. Il avait l'impression qu'il perdrait une fois de plus Heero. Il devait en savoir un peu plus avant de l'affirmer, mais il était certain que cette femme était plus qu'apparentée au brun de ses rêves.

Hitoe hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas être découverte tout de suite. Elle se doutait bien que Quatre et Wufei devaient déjà avoir compris quelque chose et que Duo était sur la bonne voie pour en faire autant.

- S'il te plaît, maman ?! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas revu tante Sally, Cathy et Alex.

- Et les tontons.

La jeune femme blonde éclata de rire devant la mine de son amie. Les filles avaient vu leurs oncles et tantes la veille. Et elles savaient pertinemment que leur mère ne résistait pas à leur frimousse suppliante.

Hitoe regarda Trowa qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de vouloir l'aider, pire il lui faisait un sourire moqueur.

- De plus, ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Kamisama ! Tout le monde se liait contre elle aujourd'hui. Si même Quatre s'y mettait... Elle était perdue. Heureusement qu'elle ne serait jamais seule en présence de ses anciens amis. Hikaru et Alexandra ne le permettraient pas. Bien, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner contre ce 'complot' dont elle était la victime.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard...

Finalement, tout s'était très bien passé. Les anciens rebelles avaient vite compris qu'Hitoe était protégée par Hikaru et Alexandra. De nombreux regards noirs les avaient dissuadés d'aller trop loin dans leur envie d'en apprendre plus sur la petite brune et eux.

Sally avait été un peu mal à l'aise au début mais était vite entrée dans l'ambiance bonne enfant que Réléna et Catherine avaient instaurée. Ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre de voir réunis autour d'une table les pilotes de Gundam et trois des Perfects. Mais ceci, Quatre, Wufei et Duo l'ignoraient. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient s'ils apprenaient que de jeunes enfants d'à peine dix ans avaient servi aux folles expériences du professeur J et que seuls cinq d'entre eux avaient survécu. Comment leur dire que ces cinq petits avaient été leurs prédécesseurs et que c'était la brusque 'disparition' de quatre d'entre eux qui les avait fait entrer, eux les pilotes de Gundam, dans la guerre?

L'atmosphère s'était encore plus détendue quand ils arrivèrent dans l'une des meilleures boîtes de nuit de la ville, après avoir laissé les jumelles sous la garde de Pagan.

La musique les avaient tous entraînés sur la piste de danse. Comment résister au rythme de musiques telles Vivo per Lei ( 3 ), l'Aventurier ( 4 ) ou encore On va s'aimer ( 5 ) ?

Quatre décida de profiter de la semi-intimité qu'offrait la piste de danse pour tenter de parler plus sérieusement à Hitoe. Il dût cependant attendre un peu. Il avait bien entendu accordé sa première danse à son amant, avant que ce dernier ne retourne sur la piste avec Hitoe au bras. Lorsque cette dernière revient s'asseoir, il s'empressa de lui demander d'être sa cavalière pour la prochaine musique, un peu coupable devant l'air déçu de son ami américain. Mais il devait absolument parler avec la Japonaise.

Ils commencèrent à danser. Le blond ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il devait rester discret s'il ne voulait pas l'effaroucher. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce fut la brune qui lui adressa la parole en première.

- Quatre, ne tourne pas autour du pôt. Je me doute bien que tu as tout compris.

- Heero ?

- Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Hitoe quand j'ai cette apparence. Et, c'est peut-être trop demandé mais...

- Je ne dirai rien à Duo et Wufei si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. C'est à eux de le comprendre.

- Je pense que Wufei sait déjà, même s'il ne sait pas comment cela peut être possible.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne ?

- Pas tout de suite, d'accord ? Par contre, quand est-ce que vous avez appris que Du... Maxwell était le frère cadet de Kushrénada ?

- Hum. C'est assez délicat, en fait. On l'a su peu de temps après ta disparition. C'est Duo qui nous l'a dit. Apparemment il le savait déjà depuis plus d'un mois, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire et il avait peur de nos réactions. Alors, il a décidé de répondre au souhait de Treize et d'apprendre à le connaitre. Mais il ne lui a jamais rien dit qui aurait pu nous porter préjudice.

- Hn. J'ai encore du mal à assimiler tout ça. Ils sont si différents.

- D'après ce que Treize nous a raconté, Duo serait son demi-frère. Son père a eu une amourette avec une jeune américaine quelques temps après la mort de la mère de Treize. Il a perdu la trace de son frère quand Duo et sa mère se sont rendus sur L2. Duo avait à peine un an. Sa mère est morte et il a été adopté par Sœur Hélène qui s'occupait de l'orphelinat de la colonie. La suite, nous la connaissons.

La musique prit fin et ils durent retourner auprès des autres. Avant de les atteindre, Quatre lui demanda quand est-ce qu'elle lui parlerait.

- Plus tard, Quatre. Plus tard. Ça risque d'être long. Il va falloir remonter à ma première rencontre avec J, et pour ça, je préfère que les autres soient là.

- Les autres ?

- Je suis certains que tu as déjà entendu parler des Perfects.

La petite brune laissa le pilote du Sandrock complètement ébahi. Se pouvait-il qu'Heero ait été un Perfect ? Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans à cette époque... Malheureusement, ses questions allaient devoir attendre encore un petit peu. C'est donc détendu qu'il profita du reste de la soirée.

* * *

**notes:**

(1) on comprend que Hitoe et Heero sont une et même personne, mais on ne sait pas encore comment. Patience...

(2) non, non. Vous ne rêvez pas. Les filles ont, effectivement, quatre papas et une maman. Mais les explications sont pour le prochain chapitre.

(3) chanson d'Andrea Bocelli.

(4) chanson d'Indochine.

(5) chanson de Gilbert Montagné.

(6) dodo: roh. c'est complexe tt ça. Seiryû : Oui tout à fait d'accord… par moments je suis plus… TT

(7) ) seiryû : roh, il est jaloux notre petit Duo national comme c'est mignon ! Mais Matthew n'a aucune chance contre lui ! Vas-y Dudule !!!

* * *

**mot de l'auteur :**

sorry, sorry, sorry. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard monstre que j'ai accumulé. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Mes excuces? Le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête en juin. En juillet, je n'avais plus vraiment le coeur à lire ou à écrire et, en août, j'ai travaillé. Mais le travail d'été et la rentrée m'ont remis à bloc et j'ai pu finir mon chapitre Harry Potter, celui que vous venez de lire et faire le premier chapitre de la fic que je coécris avec Seiryû. Voilà.


	8. Retour et réécriture

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Cela fait longtemps que mes fictions n'ont pas été sujettes à de nouvelles publications, j'en suis pleinement consciente. Que dire sinon que le temps passant, je n'ai plus eu vraiment le temps de m'en occuper. Toutefois, j'avais promis de ne pas les abandonner, donc je vais les reprendre, petit à petit. J'espère que celles et ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre les apprécieront toujours.

Étant en année de concours, je suis assez prise par le temps, d'où une publication qui sera irrégulière. Ma bêta d'autrefois n'a pas changé, mais elle se trouve dans des conditions similaires. D'avance, nous sommes désolées du temps que prendront certains chapitres.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont consulté mon profil, vous avez déjà du voir ma nouvelle fiction. Il s'agit d'un one-shot inspiré par la série _Cantarella_ de You Higuri. Mon style a peut-être un peu changé depuis la dernière fois.

Pour cette même raison, _Le mélimélo de destin_, ma fiction dans l'univers de _Gundam Wing_, est en cours de réécriture. Ce sera la première de mes fanfictions à chapitre à bénéficier d'une nouvelle publication. _Nos ailes mêlées _et _Une nouvelle vie_ (_Harry Potter _de Mme Rowling) suivront, mais j'ignore encore dans quel ordre. Si la première fera l'objet d'une réécriture, je doute qu'il y ait des modifications pour _Nouvelle vie_.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé s'il était possible de traduire _Une Nouvelle vie_ en anglais : je ne promets rien, mais je tenterai de le faire.

Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture,

à bientôt,

Fausbourg V.


End file.
